Things About My Man
by MaggiexF
Summary: Kurt and Blaine take an afternoon and fill out a Facebook note survey. It's pretty much just a bunch of randomness and fluff about how well they know each other. Enjoy! Rated T just to be safe. Rating changed to M as of Ch. 7
1. Chapter 1: Kurt's Answers

Author's Note: So yeah, this is my first stab at writing any type of FF and actually publishing it. I'm hoping it's not complete shit, so I figured I may as well post it. The idea came from a facebook note published by facebooknotes*tumblr*com. You can find a whole bunch on there. This one just caught my eye for a new Klaine story. I haven't seen one like this done before, so I figured I should write one. I apologize if you read this and it seems like your own story. Absolutely NO plagiarism was intended. Hope you enjoy my little ditty!

P.S.: Usual disclaimer applies to any and all parts of this story. The only character I "own" is the dog!

P.P.S: Let me know if there are any mistakes or if the formatting is wonky. This hasn't been read by anyone by myself and my imaginary roommate, Brian. :)

"Blaine, honey?" Kurt called out to his boyfriend of almost a year and a half, Blaine Anderson, who was somewhere in his spacious house.

"Yes Kurt?" Blaine yelled back.

"Where are you? I have something I want to show you."

"Are you naked?" Blaine yelled with a smirk.

"You'll have to come find me and see for yourself."

Blaine rushed up the stairs and checked the second floor of the house, where Blaine's parents' room was located. No Kurt there. So he ran up the next flight of stairs to the top floor, where his room and the library were located.

"Kurt, baby, where'd you go?" Blaine called after he couldn't find Kurt in his room.

"Library." Kurt said back. Blaine went through the door in his room that connected to his library and found Kurt sitting in the big chair that Blaine just recently purchased for the room. Blaine and Kurt both loved spending time in Blaine's library. Kurt would sit for hours in their chair, which was big enough for the two of them to sit comfortably, and read fashion how-to's and _Vogue_ and Blaine would read his books for school. The room was small, but not too small, square with big windows that face out toward the back yard. Book shelves lined the walls, the shelves organized alphabetically by author within their respective genres. Before Blaine began dating Kurt, he never had much of a system. When Kurt first saw the library, he was horrified by what he saw and begged Blaine to let him organize it, so Blaine and Kurt took a Saturday afternoon and organized the library and Kurt helped Blaine to decorate. Now the library was their favorite room in the house, besides Blaine's bedroom of course.

"Hey," Blaine said, sitting in the chair in Kurt's lap and kissing him on the cheek. "I got a little worried when I didn't find you. It's a pity you aren't naked."

"Maybe later, hon. I want to do this survey with you. I got bored while you were down working out and was flipping through some of Rachel's Facebook notes that she updates daily, and found one that I want to do with you. Sit and do it with me real quick?"

"Sure. Do you have a pen and paper?" Blaine asked, holding his hand out for the paper.

"Yep. Here ya go. Now go over to the desk so we can do them separately." Kurt said, poking Blaine in his sides to get him off of his lap.

"Finnneee." Blaine grumbled. He walked over to the desk and sat down with the list of questions that Kurt gave him to answer. They were just random questions from a note entitled "Things about my man 3" that he was sure Rachel found off of some website. For someone who was supposedly so busy, Rachel certainly had time for lots of crazy random things. Blaine started in on the questions and then, when finished, looked over to Kurt, who was looking over at him expectantly.

"Ready to switch?" Kurt asked.

Blaine giggled a little at the innuendo and then nodded.

"Oh dear lord Blaine, could you maybe try to act like a grown man instead of a 14-year-old puberty-stricken teenager?" Kurt said, rolling his eyes and handing over his questions. Blaine started reading and what he found honestly didn't surprise him in the slightest.

Does he ever sing in the bath or shower?

_-All the time. It's kind of endearing._

Blaine didn't know that Kurt was actually listening to him when he showered alone, which was a rarity this summer. It made him smile that Kurt thought that something so simple and commonplace was endearing.

Would he consider you to be a good driver?  
_-Yes, but he prefers to drive. He's a closet control freak._

"I am not a control freak!" Blaine scoffed.

"Yes you are honey. Keep reading." Kurt replied, not looking up from Blaine's answers.

Has he ever made love in the open air?  
_-Yes, last week when his parents were away._

Has he ever made a fraudulent insurance claim?  
_-Of course not._

Is he generally a tidy person?  
_-No. Not at all._

Does he know your mother's maiden name?  
_-Yes. He visited her with me last month._

That was a game-changing day for both he and Kurt. It was the first time that Kurt had ever felt comfortable enough to take Blaine with him to the cemetery. It was Kurt's mom's birthday and Blaine wanted to leave flowers at her tombstone, just as a small gesture of gratitude for her giving Kurt life. Blaine asked Kurt if he would take the daisies (her favorite flower and Kurt's favorite) to the cemetery when he went and Kurt had asked him, timidly, if he wanted to go with him. Blaine replied that he was honored that Kurt asked him to share in such an important experience in Kurt's life.

The ride to the cemetery was quiet, Blaine driving and Kurt reflecting. Blaine heard sniffles coming from the passenger's seat and took Kurt's hand and entwined their fingers. He just let Kurt cry and when they pulled up to the site of Kurt's mother's grave, Blaine reached over and handed Kurt a handkerchief that he kept in the glove compartment and then got out to open the door for his boyfriend.

The pair, still silent as they made their way over to the tombstone hand in hand, were thinking about what this day meant. To Blaine, it was a new step in their relationship, that Kurt finally trusted him with this part of himself. To Kurt, it was the day his mom was born. It was also the day she died. Kurt's mother, Elizabeth, died in a car accident when she and Kurt were on their way home from the park from a birthday picnic. Kurt suffered a few broken bones and had a permanent scar on his neck, but his mother died on impact.

The boys approached the plot of land where Elizabeth was buried and Blaine saw the tombstone. It read:

ELIZABETH CECILIA RineHart-HUMMEL

25 JULY 1973-25 July 2002

Beloved Wife, Mother, Friend, and Daughter

"Hey Mom. Happy Birthday," Kurt said, laying down the flower bouquet that Blaine asked to bring. "The flowers are from Blaine. I told you about him. I brought him here with me so you two could meet. Between you and me, Mom, I think he was really nervous. Almost as nervous as he was meeting Dad for the first time."

Blaine smiled at this. It was true. Kurt's mom was a big part of Kurt's life, even after her death. "Hello, Mrs. Hummel. It's lovely to finally meet you." Blaine said, ever the charmer.

"I think she would have liked you, B." Kurt turned to him and said. "Anyone who could make me as happy as you do would have been a second son to her. She knew before anyone else did, even before Dad. She never treated me any different. I still played with action figures, but if I wanted a Barbie, she bought me one. She would have tea parties with me and smile the whole time. She even tried to get Dad to join us once. He didn't, but he at least watched from the recliner. After the accident, I was so lost. I don't think I really even recovered until I met you. I mean, there's still a part of me missing, but it doesn't hurt so badly anymore. Knowing that she would approve of my choice in men helps a lot too."

Blaine smiled and sat with Kurt at the cemetery until he was ready to leave, enjoying the quiet and reveling in the feeling of peace that the pair felt.

Has he ever collected stamps?  
_-I think he and his dad did in an attempt to bond._

Does he believe in god?  
_-No._

Does he always remember important dates such as anniversaries and birthdays?  
_-Of course. He's great about those things._

Does he watch too much TV?  
_-No, not really. We usually just watch it after dinner._

Does he eat too much fast food?  
_- Not when he's with me he doesn't. I don't let him. If he had his way, he'd be eating Taco Bell and Wendy's every night for dinner._

Is he a good lover?  
_-Absolutely ;)_

Has he ever been in a sex shop?  
_-I would have to say yes, because he bought those toys that we used last night._

Does he like foreign foods?  
_- His stomach is like a bottomless pit and he'll pretty much eat anything, so I would have to say that he does._

Do you know exactly how much money he earns?  
_-Yes, and it's an obscene amount of money._

Does he try and speak a foreign language on holiday?  
_-We've never been anywhere foreign together, but I know he speaks some Spanish and I'm attempting to teach him French._

Does he swear too much?  
_-Yes, but I like it ;)_

Does he waste time and money on computer games?  
_-Yes, but he enjoys them, so I don't really mind._

Does he find any of his friends sexy?  
_- Do I count?_

Blaine thought to himself "Of course you do, Kurt."

Does he regularly suffer from flatulence after a meal?  
_-Not only after a meal. All. The. Freaking. Time!_

As if to prove Kurt's point, Blaine broke wind loudly, the sound echoing off of the wooden desk chair he was sitting in.

"Really Blaine? Are you 6?" Kurt said, rolling his eyes again, looking slightly disgusted.

"I can't help it. My great-grandma always said 'Wherever you be, let your wind go free!'" Blaine replied with a smirky grin.

"We're going to kill each other if we ever live together full time."

"Nah. You love me and the sex way too much."

"No. Just the sex."

"You can't mean that." Blaine said, a little hurt.

"Of course not, sweetheart. I'm just kidding. Now, finish reading." Kurt said, blowing Blaine a kiss.

Does he pick his nose in public if he thinks nobody is looking?  
_-Definitely not._

Does he ever pee in the shower?  
_-Not when I'm with him, he doesn't. He wouldn't dare._

Does he moan?  
_- ;)_

Does he like women with tattoos?  
_-He's gay. That would defeat the point._

Does he like shopping with you?  
_-No, but he doesn't despise it either, because I always end up buying him something in the process._

Does he help with household chores?  
_-Yes, because I withhold sex until they're finished._

Does he control the TV remote?  
_-Yes, but I let him now. He knows what I'll watch and what I won't watch._

The first time Blaine stole the remote, he thought Kurt was about to skin him alive. Blaine had put on a basketball game and Kurt HATED basketball. He didn't mind football or soccer, but he drew the line at basketball.

"NO! No, absolutely not! I refuse to watch this. Change the channel now!" Kurt commanded.

"But, Kurt, I really want to see the game. Please, just for a few minutes?" Blaine said, pulling out his old standard: the puppy dog eyes. He knew Kurt couldn't resist those. He'd been using them since the first time he ever hung out with Kurt.

"No."

"But baby, it's just a silly basketball game. How bad can it be?"

"Blaine Michael Anderson, I will not watch basketball. It's boring as all hell and completely pointless."

"Kurt, please? Only 10 minutes and then we'll turn the channel, I promise." Blaine said, turning up the intensity of his puppy dog eyes.

Kurt looked over at his boyfriend, seeing that Blaine had turned on the puppy dog eyes. "Fine. Dammit Blaine. I hate it when you do that."

"I know. Now come cuddle with me." Blaine said, opening his arms to envelope Kurt. Kurt laid back against Blaine's chest and Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, hoping to lull him to sleep so he could watch more of the game.

Does he have a good singing voice?  
_-It's magical._

Does he talk in his sleep?  
_-I've only ever heard him once. It was an…interesting…dream he was having. ;)_

Does he snore?  
_-YES! It's ridiculous. He sounds like an old man with emphysema._

"HEY! I do not snore!" Blaine said defensively.

"Yes, Blaine darling, you do; quite loudly actually. I'm pretty sure Esmerelda has heard you and left the room because you were so loud, and you know she doesn't leave the bed when I'm over."

Esmerelda, Blaine's beagle, rarely left Blaine's side when he was home alone, but when Kurt was in the house, she begged for Kurt's attention and denied Blaine's existence. Kurt loved her though. He spoiled her rotten, even more than Blaine did.

If Esmerelda left the room because of Blaine's snoring, it had to have been absolutely unbearable.

Does he ever sniff his underwear and socks to see if they are clean?  
_-He'd better not. I've taught him better._

Does he ever sniff his armpits to check for body odor?  
_-All the time. That's honestly a daily occurrence for him. He sweats a lot, my own personal space heater._

Does he ever scratch his nether regions?  
_-Umm. He's a guy. Duh…_

Does he ever wear pants with holes in them?  
_-No because either Elaine or I patch them up for him._

Has he ever driven whilst over the alcohol limit?  
_-No. Absolutely not. Never._

Does he enjoy watching soaps?  
_-He doesn't mind them when I'm watching them._

Does he continually sniff rather than use a handkerchief?

_-No. He keeps handkerchiefs everywhere. He and I basically trade off colds._

Does he have a high sex drive?  
_-Yes. He's just as insatiable as I am._

Is he argumentative?  
_-Only with me._

Does he ever suffer from road rage?  
_-No, not really._

Does he always wash his hands after using the toilet?  
_-He'd better._

Does he always leave the toilet in the condition he expects to find it?  
_-You mean does he put the seat down? No. But he has his own bathroom, so it doesn't bother anyone._

Could he cook a roast dinner on his own?  
_-Yes. He's actually a wonderful cook._

Does he ever drink too much alcohol?  
_-Not since Scandals and Rachel Berry's House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza._

Is he grumpy in the mornings?  
_-No, but he's kind of like a puppy, snuffling around with his eyes half closed, running into walls until I put a cup of coffee in his hand._

Does he regularly iron his own clothes?  
_-Yes. Almost religiously. He may just be worse than I am. Especially with his bowties._

Is he good at DIY?  
_-No, but he's really good with cars._

Is he afraid of heights?  
_-Not that I know of._

"Yes." Blaine said aloud.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I am afraid of heights. Well, not really of heights, but of falling from heights."

"Oh, I never knew that about you. Well it's a good thing I couldn't convince you to go to Six Flags with us. You wouldn't have enjoyed that at all."

"Probably not." Blaine laughed.

Is he a hypochondriac?  
_-No. But he is a big baby. He whines when he gets even the tiniest of paper cuts._

"Rude." Blaine said. "I do not whine when I get a paper cut."

"Yes you do. Just the other day, we were in Spanish and you got one and you whined at me until I kissed it and made it better. Doesn't that sound like a big baby to you?"

"No. But your kisses do have healing powers." Blaine said, getting up from his chair and leaning over the back of Kurt's chair to kiss him upside down, Spiderman style. "Can I sit with you now? My back hurts really bad from that chair." Blaine griped

"Yeah. Not a big baby, my ass." Kurt said, but granting Blaine's request to join him in the chair.

Would he or does he play an equal part in the rearing of his family?

-We haven't really talked about it, but I think that he would be a fantastic father.

Would he act in a blue movie if the price was right?  
_-No. Not unless I was in it too._

Would he perform a base jump for $1 million?  
_-A what?_

Does he ever worry about his finances?  
_-I've never really asked him and it's never really come up in conversation._

Would he mind if his in-laws moved in with you both?  
_-No, I don't think he would mind too much. He and Dad get along pretty well._

Would he mind if his boss was a woman?  
_-I honestly don't know._

Would he like to occasionally spend a week without you?  
_-I don't think he would. Maybe a day or two, but not a whole week. I think it would remind him too much of when I moved back to McKinley without him._

"You're not planning on going on any vacations are you?" Blaine inquired timidly.

"No honey, why do you ask? That's a bit of a random question." Kurt replied, kissing the top of Blaine's head.

"Because I don't want to have to spend a week without you. The next year is going to be bad enough. I want to spend the entire summer with you by my side all the time." Blaine said quietly.

"Oh sweetie, I promise, this summer is going to be great. We'll be together so much that you'll be ready to get rid of me once I figure out what I'm doing in New York." Kurt answered with a chuckle. "So, relax, okay honey? Everything is going to be fine, I promise. I love you so freakin' much, you know that?" Kurt cooed to Blaine, running his fingers through Blaine's curls and kissing the top of his head again.

"I love you too Kurt, so much."

Is he compassionate and understanding if you are suffering the 'time of the month'?  
_-I'm a man. I don't get those._

Has he ever farted audibly in front of you?  
_-Yes. All the damn time._

Does he think that he has a reasonable body?  
_-He has the body of a Greek god, even though he doesn't think so. He is absolutely stunning and a year and a half later, he still takes my breath away when he walks into a room._

"Aww. Thanks Kurt!" Blaine said, "Just so you know, you're freaking gorgeous too. You don't think you are, but really, you don't even understand how incredibly sexy your body is." Blaine finished his sentence with a kiss into Kurt's neck.

"Sure, sure whatever baby. Keep reading. You're taking forever." Kurt said.

Has he ever used illegal drugs?  
_-I doubt it. Blaine isn't really into that._

"Actually babe, when I was back with the Warblers, we went to this party one night and I kinda sorta…umm…I don't really know how to put this…smoked something that I shouldn't have and…ummm….ended up pretty high and…umm…yeah…sorry 'bout that." Blaine stammered, realizing that he and Kurt had never really talked much about it.

"Well, can't say I'm shocked Blaine. I was a Warbler once too and I remember how those guys are. What did you smoke?"

"Just weed, but I can't remember if it was laced with something. That whole night is still a blur."

"Oh. Well, you haven't smoked since, have you?"

"Of course not, Kurt. Not since before I met you." Blaine replied instantaneously.

"Okay. Were you afraid that, if you told me, I'd be disappointed or something?"

"Well yeah, because I know how you are about that kind of thing." Blaine said nervously.

"Baby, as long as you're not doing it anymore, I would never hold your past against you like that." Kurt reassured Blaine.

"Just another reason why I love you." Blaine sighed, snuggling into Kurt's arms as he held him.

Is he moody?  
_-Sometimes. Usually when he's tired or not feeling well._

Does he know how much you weigh?  
_-Yes. He thinks I don't weigh enough. He constantly worries about whether I'm eating enough. I really like that he does that. It makes me feel taken care of, even if I get snarky with him about it._

Has he ever been on a blind date?  
_-I'm sure he has, but I don't want to know about it._

Does he consider himself generous?  
_-He doesn't, but he really is._

Does he consider himself competitive?  
_-Absolutely._

Would he consider having the snip?

_-We don't have to worry about things like that. Aren't we lucky!?_

Would he consider doing a free fall parachute jump for charity?

_-Probably not._

Would he confront a burglar in his own home?  
_-Only if he was trying to hurt me or Esmerelda._

Would he agree to be hypnotized in front of an audience?  
_-Hmmm. Good question._

"No. No hypnosis. Ever. Just sounds too hokey for me." Blaine said.

"Noted. Keep reading." Kurt answered in reply.

Has he ever made love in a public place?  
_-Not yet._

If Liz Hurley offered herself to him, do you think he would accept?  
_-No._

Have your parents ever seen him naked?  
_-Well…there was that one time when we thought that Dad and Carole weren't coming home until the next day and we were cooking breakfast in the kitchen and we were naked and…yeah. Let's just say that they were scarred for life and we're required to keep our clothes on while they're in the house._

Does he consider himself romantic?  
_-He doesn't think he is, but he's actually quite a sappy romantic._

Does he regularly give you flowers?  
_-No, but he doesn't have to. He bakes, so I don't mind._

Whilst on a bus, plane or train, has he ever stared at a woman's chest so much that she's noticed?  
_-Not since I've known him._

Has he ever watched exotic dancers?  
_-Not quite sure I want to know._

"Well….there was one time when I first joined the Warblers and one of the seniors hired a stripper for our "orientation" thing. That was the party to end all parties. I'm pretty sure the Dean was called and the senior was suspended for, like, a month."

"Really?" Kurt looked at Blaine with a quizzical look.

"Yeah. It was kind of awkward. I was the only out gay kid at the time, so I was kind of just chilling there in a corner while all the other guys were dancing and having a good time. I think the girl tried to give me a lap dance, but the guys sorta pulled her away yelling 'Not your team, not your team!' It was kinda funny, I guess." Blaine said, sheepishly at first, but then his expression turned to one of discomfort.

"Did what she did bother you, or what the guys did?"

"What the guys did, I think. I was still pretty self-conscious about being gay, so even though they didn't mean for it to sound like they were teasing me, it kinda did."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. That must have really sucked. Did you ever tell them how you felt?" Kurt asked.

"Nah. I wasn't a big deal. They were drunk and stupid and I knew they didn't mean it in a bad way."

"Well, I still think you should have said something."

Blaine ignored Kurt's final comment, choosing to let the inevitable argument die instead of continuing to play the last word game.

Does he know your shoe size?  
_-Yes because we wear the same size in almost everything._

Does he know your bust size?

_-Doesn't really apply to me, now does it?_

Does he have fewer than 5 annoying habits?  
_-No, but I've gotten used to the habits, so they're really not as annoying anymore._

Does he know the date of your father's birthday?  
_-Yes. He was so sweet this year. He made Dad a cake and brought it over the night before because Dad had to be in D.C. during his birthday. We celebrated with dinner and Dad, Blaine, Finn, and I watched a basketball game together. I think that was one of the very few times I've ever watched a basketball game with my dad._

Does he always cast his vote?  
_-Yes. He's a big believer in doing his civic duty, even if he isn't as interested in some aspects of politics as he is in others._

Does he think he is funny?  
_-Depends. If you mean stupid funny, then yes. But if you mean could he be a stand-up comedian, probably not._

Does he like cheese?  
_-He's lactose-intolerant._

Does he have a huge appetite?  
_-He eats like I never feed him. It's ridiculous. Between Blaine and Finn, no one else in my house ever has any food._

Has he ever fantasized about one of his work mates?  
_-Haven't the foggiest._

"No. I haven't really ever fantasized about a co-worker. Unless you count." Blaine said with a wink.

"Well, do you want me to count?"

"You always count, Kurt. You always have and you always will, no matter what." Blaine said, smiling up at his boyfriend and chastely kissing him.

Does you think he is handsome?  
_-Handsome doesn't even begin to cover it. He is spectacularly stunning, compellingly beautiful, wonderfully magnificent, and freaking sexy all rolled into one, compact package all for me. And for no one else._

Does he regularly speed on the motorway?  
_-Not at all. He drives like an old woman, but insists that he drives._

Has he ever shaved other parts of his body apart from his face?  
_-Not since he's met me. And I hope he never does._

"What, no manscaping?" Blaine said, smirking and snickering.

"Absolutely not. I prefer you hairy." Kurt replied, biting at Blaine's neck.

"You'd better stop right now if you want me to finish reading this thing." Blaine said, moaning slightly when Kurt bit on the tendon that stuck out from his neck.

After a few moments, Kurt finally pulled off of Blaine's neck, admiring the decent-sized hickey that he left there.

"Kuurrrt. Now I have to go into work looking like this."

"Good. That way those girls will stop flirting with you and know you're mine."

"Jealousy is hot on you. Please, never ever stop that." Blaine said, now attaching his lips to the small patch of exposed skin on Kurt's chest.

"Blaine Michael, stop that and keep reading. You're almost done." Kurt said, gently pulling Blaine's head up.

Does he have a pet name for you?  
_-Several. Kurty, Babycakes, Sweetie, Sex Monkey, Sex God. Yeah, more than a few of them involve the word "sex" actually..._

Does he ever avoid the question for a quiet life?  
_-If you mean "Does he avoid proposing?" No. We're waiting until we're on our own to get married._

Is he over weight?  
_-No. He's actually just slightly underweight._

If he won the lotto jackpot would he give some to charity?  
_-Of course._

Does he usually leave the loo seat up?  
_-Asked and answered_

Does he spend more than 2 hours watching TV each night?  
_-Some nights yes, others, no._

Does he spend more than an hour exercising each week?  
_-Yes. He boxes every day for at least a half hour._

Has he had sexual relations with more than 10 different women?  
_-No. Just. No._

Could he be a hangman?

_-Not quite sure what that is._

Can he stand the sight of blood?  
_-Yes. He takes care of me if I'm bleeding. I can't handle it very well._

Has he ever had an autograph book?  
_-Yes. He doesn't know, but I found his autograph book from his last Disney trip._

Has he ever won a competition?  
_-Several._

Blaine set the paper down on his lap and twisted his torso to see that Kurt was starting to doze off. Blaine craned his neck in order to reach Kurt's lips. He placed a small kiss to his boyfriend's lips, which woke Kurt up.

"Hmm! I'm awake, I swear!" Kurt said, startled out of his half-sleep.

"I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to wake you up or anything." Blaine said quietly.

"It's fine, B. Did you finish reading yet?"

"Yep. Just finished. I'm actually kind of shocked that you knew that much about me."

"Oh, well I'm sure that you knew just as much about me." Kurt replied with a chuckle. He kissed his boyfriend's head before Blaine got up to retrieve his paper from the desk.

Another Author's Note: If you enjoyed this, feel free to leave a review. If you hated it, be nice and just leave. I'm in no mood usually to deal with even more "haters." I'm a Music Education student with a minor in Theater, so my schedule is pretty freaking nuts, so I will hopefully be able to have a new chapter up within a week or 2, depending on the outcome of my auditions. Thank you so much for reading. You're all wonderful angel cupcake faces and I love you to pieces! xoxo Maggie


	2. Chapter 2: Blaine's Answers

_**Author's Note: Here's the new chapter of Things About My Man! I was actually super touched by the response I got to the first chapter! I wasn't honestly expecting any feedback or favorites or follows or anything, so I just wanted to thank everyone who followed/favorited/alerted/reviewed the first chapter! You're all perfect angel cupcake faces! I apologize for any errors that might be in this chapter. It hasn't been read before by anyone but myself. I also apologize if it seems a little shorter or choppier. It's been a really rough and busy week for me, and unfortunately, my writing reflects a lot of that. But anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Things About My Man! Goodness, that sounds like a soap opera title! Usual disclaimer applies, by the way!**_

Blaine grabbed his written answers from the desk and handed them over to Kurt.

"I have to warn you, Kurt, that I don't think I know as much about you as you do about me. You're kinda a lot more observant than I am."

"It's okay, Blaine. I'm not going to throw a fit if you don't know every single minute detail of my life." Kurt chuckled. "Hand me my glasses please, honey."

Kurt's eyesight wasn't that great. He usually wore contact lenses and then reading glasses in order to see what he's writing, reading, or typing. He had random pairs of glasses stashed around both Blaine's house and his own. He had to own at least 20 pairs of reading glasses and that amused Blaine because he didn't own 20 of anything, unless you counted bow ties.

Blaine handed him the pair that Kurt always left on the magazine rack and sat back down on the chair on Kurt's lap again. Kurt placed the glasses on his face and then began reading.

Does he ever sing in the bath or shower?

**-YES. OCCASIONALLY. HE DOES A LOT MORE IN THE SHOWER WHEN I'M WITH HIM ;)**

"You and your dirty mind, Blaine Michael. I swear you're a 14 year old trapped in an 18-year-old's body." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"You adore my dirty mind, Kurt. It comes up with all kinds of sexy things we can do together." Blaine replied with a wink and a kiss to Kurt's collarbone.

Would he consider you to be a good driver?  
**-HE THINKS I DRIVE LIKE AN OLD WOMAN. I'M JUST CAUTIOUS. **

Has he ever made love in the open air?  
-**YES AND IT WAS FREAKIN' FANTASTIC!**

Has he ever made a fraudulent insurance claim?  
**-NOT THAT I KNOW OF.**

Is he generally a tidy person?  
**-YES. ALMOST OCD EVEN.**

"I am not OCD. I just like things to be neat and orderly. It makes life easier that way."

"Right…can you sleep at night if your blazers aren't organized in ROY. G. BIV order?"

"Ye-Okay. No. But those blazers were expensive. Of course I'm going to make sure that they're kept in pristine condition."

"No, Kurt, you're not OCD at all." Blaine replied sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." Kurt grumbled.

Does he know your mother's maiden name?  
**-I DON'T THINK SO. WE DON'T REALLY TALK MUCH ABOUT MY PARENTS.**

Has he ever collected stamps?  
**-NO. HE COLLECTS OTHER THINGS, LIKE BROOCHES AND READING GLASSES.**

Does he believe in god?  
**-ABSOLUTELY NOT. HE'S VERY ANTI-RELIGION.**

"I'm not anti-religion, per say, I just don't believe in any type of "higher power." I have no problem with people expressing their religious beliefs, as long as they don't involve me in them." Kurt said to Blaine.

"Noted, sweetie. Keep reading while I nap." Blaine answered groggily.

"Nope! Stay awake! If I had to stay awake while you read my answers, you have to stay awake while I read yours!" Kurt sing-songed in Blaine's ear.

"Then stop massaging my head. You know that puts me to sleep too."

"Fine. I like playing with your hair though. It's soft when you don't have the gelmet on." Kurt laughed.

Blaine ignored the last comment, choosing instead to re-situate himself so his head fell on Kurt's shoulder so he could relax while Kurt read.

Does he always remember important dates such as anniversaries and birthdays?  
**-ALWAYS. ONE OF THE MANY THINGS I LOVE ABOUT HIM :)**

Does he watch too much TV?  
**-NEITHER OF US WATCH THAT MUCH. MAYBE AN HOUR TWO AFTER DINNER.**

Does he eat too much fast food?  
**-HE'D RATHER DIE THAN EAT A LOT OF FAST FOOD. HE'LL EAT IT OCCASIONALLY, BUT HE ALWAYS GETS THE SMALLEST MEAL HE CAN.**

Is he a good lover?  
**-THE ABSOLUTE BEST. HE'S RUINED ME FOR ANYONE ELSE…AS IF THERE WOULD BE ANYONE ELSE.**

Has he ever been in a sex shop?  
**-NO. I THINK THEY MAKE HIM NERVOUS. **

Does he like foreign foods?  
**-DEPENDS ON THE TYPE OF FOREIGN FOOD. HE'S KIND OF A PICKY EATER.**

Do you know exactly how much money he earns?  
**-I DON'T KNOW EXACTLY HOW MUCH, BUT IT REALLY DOESN'T MATTER TO ME. **

Does he try and speak a foreign language on holiday?  
**-I KNOW HE SPEAKS FRENCH VERY WELL, BUT HE AND I HAVEN'T BEEN ANYWHERE WHERE HE'S BEEN ABLE TO USE IT.**

Does he swear too much?  
**-NO. NOT REALLY. ONLY DURING SEX ;)**

"Blaine, are a majority of your answers going to involve our sex life, because if they are, I'm going to stop reading right now?" Kurt said.

"I plead the fifth. Now keep reading!" Blaine said, biting Kurt's neck lightly. Blaine had a wee bit of a biting fetish.

Does he waste time and money on computer games?  
**-HE ONLY USES HIS COMPUTER FOR SCHOOL WORK AND…OTHER THINGS ;)**

Does he find any of his friends sexy?  
**-IF I COUNT, THEN YES; IF NOT, THEN I HAVE NO CLUE.**

"You do count, so of course I find you incredibly sexy, babe. As for any of my other friends, I don't currently find any of them sexy. Attractive, sure; but definitely not sexy." Kurt answered.

"Good. Because I'm not planning on sharing you, so I hope those feelings don't change." Blaine answered, tucking himself further into Kurt's arms.

Does he regularly suffer from flatulence after a meal?  
**-I DON'T THINK I'VE EVER ACTUALLY HEARD HIM FART IN FRONT OF ME. I'M USUALLY THE GASSY ONE.**

Kurt laughed out loud at this answer. "Of course you're the gassy one. You don't eat foods that are good for you."

"But you've never farted in front of me once, and we've been together for a year and a half and been best friends for even longer. Why is that?" Blaine asked.

"I don't want to fart in front of you. That's gross and you don't want me to fart in front of you. It's embarrassing." Kurt said, blushing.

"What's embarrassing about doing this?" Blaine asked, farting loudly while still sitting in Kurt's lap, then springing up and dashing across to the other side of the room.

"BLAINE MICHAEL ANDERSON!" Kurt screamed, "You did NOT just fart on me! That is disgusting!" Kurt got up from the chair and chased Blaine around the room, finally trapping him near the door and the desk.

"Now Kurt, it's a natural thing and you shouldn't be embarrassed about it. Now go sit down and keep reading. I'm just gonna go and make myself a sandwich. Did you want anything?" Blaine said, slightly out of breath and laughing.

"No. I'm not happy with you, Blaine Michael Anderson!" Kurt said, hands on his hips, catching his breath.

"You'll forgive me. I'll be back, baby. I love you." Blaine called out, walking through his bedroom and down to the kitchen.

"Love you too honey." Kurt said back. Even though Blaine could be absolutely juvenile sometimes, Kurt loved him with all his heart and soul. He couldn't possibly imagine a life without Blaine's silly jokes and immature antics. Kurt continued reading Blaine's answers.

Does he pick his nose in public if he thinks nobody is looking?  
**-KURT WOULDN'T EVEN CONSIDER DOING SOMETHING SO UNSANITARY.**

Does he ever pee in the shower?  
**-ABSOLUTELY NOT.**

Does he moan?  
**-DEAR GOD YES! IT'S MY FAVORITE SOUND IN THE WORLD, BAR NONE. I LOVE THE SOUNDS HE MAKES, ESPECIALLY WHEN I KISS DOWN HIS SPINE. HE'S SUPER SENSITIVE THERE FOR SOME REASON.**

Kurt blushed slightly. He was rather loud when he and Blaine had sex. Blaine probably knew his body better than he did. Kurt loved it when Blaine kissed his spine. It made him feel loved and it always felt really good to him.

Does he like women with tattoos?  
**-KURT THINKS TATTOOS ARE SORT OF TACKY.**

Does he like shopping with you?  
**-HE'D BETTER, BECAUSE I'M ALWAYS THE ONE CARRYING THE BAGS. HE ENJOYS SHOPPING **_**FOR **_**ME AS WELL. HE LIKES DRESSING ME. I LIKE IT TOO! :)**

Does he help with household chores?  
**-HE'S USUALLY THE ONE MAKING ME HELP.**

Does he control the TV remote?  
**-NO. HE LETS ME HAVE IT NOW. NO BASKETBALL, NO GOLF, AND NO CHEERLEADING FOR SOME REASON.**

Does he have a good singing voice?  
**-HE HAS THE VOICE OF AN ANGEL. HE DOESN'T ALWAYS THINK SO, BUT I LOVE LISTENING TO HIM SING. HE COULD PROBABLY BE SINGING INSULTS AT ME AND I'D STILL LOVE HIM AND HIS VOICE.**

"Blaine! I'm still mad at you for farting on me!" Kurt sang out.

"And I still love you!" Blaine sang back.

Does he talk in his sleep?  
**-YES. USUALLY WHEN HE'S HAVING NIGHTMARES. I HATE WHEN THAT HAPPENS.**

Does he snore?  
**-JUST CUTE LITTLE ONES. **

Does he ever sniff his underwear and socks to see if they are clean?  
**-OF COURSE NOT.**

Does he ever sniff his armpits to check for body odor?  
**-I HIGHLY DOUBT IT.**

Does he ever scratch his nether regions?  
-**PROBABLY NOT.**

Does he ever wear pants with holes in them?  
**-I DON'T THINK SO.**

Has he ever driven whilst over the alcohol limit?  
**-KURT DOESN'T DRINK THAT OFTEN.**

Does he enjoy watching soaps?  
**-YES. I'LL WATCH THEM WITH HIM SOMETIMES AND ASK HIM ANNOYING QUESTIONS. THEY USUALLY JUST END UP TURNING INTO IMPROMPTU MAKE-OUT SESSIONS.**

Kurt blushed, remembering the last time they watched a soap opera together. The characters on the screen were getting hot and heavy and he could feel Blaine getting antsy, eager to recreate the couple on the screen.

Kurt gently turned Blaine's head and lifted his chin up with a finger and kissed him passionately. Blaine shifted them on the couch so that they were lying down, with Blaine on top. They started off with small, chaste kisses which slowly worked their way up to becoming more passionate. Kurt started sliding his fingers underneath Blaine's t-shirt, slowly stroking the warm skin that he encountered there.

Blaine moaned as Kurt started rubbing the skin on his stomach. His touches gave Blaine goosebumps as they continued to kiss enthusiastically. Blaine felt Kurt smile into the kiss when he heard Blaine moan. Blaine moved his mouth down to Kurt's neck, where he began attempting to suck a hickey into the soft, pale skin.

Now it was Kurt's turn to moan. He loved when Blaine kissed his neck. It was his third favorite feeling, the first and second being deeply personal regarding their sex life. Blaine kept pawing at Kurt's shirt, but Kurt shook his head and whispered "Remember the rule? Dad and Carole are upstairs."

Blaine removed his mouth from Kurt's neck and laid his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I love you so much Kurt. I don't even think you realize how much you mean to me. I love you, I love you, I love you." Blaine whispered, tucking his arms around Kurt so that he was holding Kurt and Kurt was holding Blaine.

"I adore you, Blaine. You're the love of my life. I can't imagine my life without you." Kurt whispered back, stroking up and down Blaine's bicep.

Kurt and Blaine both closed their eyes and fell asleep, so that when Burt and Carole came to get them for dinner, they found the boys holding each other and smiling in their sleep, dreaming of each other.

Does he continually sniff rather than use a handkerchief?  
**-NO. I KEEP HANDKERCHIEFS AROUND BECAUSE IF HE GETS A COLD, THEN I GET ONE SHORTLY AFTER. WE TAKE CARE OF EACH OTHER WHEN THE OTHER IS SICK, SO WE END UP GETTING SICK WITHIN DAYS OF EACH OTHER.**

Does he have a high sex drive?

**-****HE'S JUST AS BAD AS ME SOMETIMES. THAT IS SO FREAKIN' HOT!**

Is he argumentative?  
**-HE WOULDN'T BE MY KURT IF HE WASN'T ARGUMENTATIVE.**

Kurt smiled at the "my Kurt" comment. Even though he and Blaine had been together for a year and a half so far, Kurt still couldn't get over the fact that he was Blaine's and Blaine was his. It made his heart swell with joy and pride.

"Hey baby, I'm back. Whatcha smiling at?" Blaine said, sitting back down on Kurt's lap, sandwich plate in hand.

"You're mine, you know that?" Kurt replied with a smile.

"Of course I'm yours. Wouldn't have it any other way. And you're mine too, just so you know. I meant what I said earlier about not sharing." Blaine said, mouth half full, offering Kurt half of his sandwich, a plain ham and cheese on Italian bread.

"Thanks, Blaine." Kurt said, taking the other half of the sandwich from his boyfriend.

"For what? The sandwich?" Blaine said quizzically after swallowing the bite of sandwich he was currently chewing.

"Well, yes, the sandwich. But also for loving me. Not just for loving me, but for loving me unconditionally."

"But of course, darling. Like I said, I wouldn't have it any other way. Now where are you in your reading?

"Question 40."

"Well, geez! And you called me slow!?" Blaine joked.

"Shut up and eat your sandwich, Blaine" Kurt said, opening his arms back up for Blaine to lean into.

Does he ever suffer from road rage?  
**-YES! THAT'S WHY I NEVER LET HIM DRIVE. HE'S SO IMPATIENT.**

Does he always wash his hands after using the toilet?  
**-OF COURSE HE DOES.**

Does he always leave the toilet in the condition he expects to find it?  
**-AGAIN, OF COURSE.**

Could he cook a roast dinner on his own?  
**-ABSOLUTELY! I LOVE WHEN HE COOKS FOR ME!**

Does he ever drink too much alcohol?  
**-HE DOESN'T REALLY DRINK THAT OFTEN.**

Is he grumpy in the mornings?  
**-NO. HE'S USUALLY A MORNING PERSON.**

Does he regularly iron his own clothes?  
**-WE TAKE TURNS REALLY.**

Is he good at DIY?  
-**HE'S GOOD AT EVERYTHING!**

"I'm not good at everything, Blaine. Don't overexaggerate." Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah you are, Kurt. You're good at sewing, you can put together an outfit in 30 seconds flat, you sing like an angel, your dancing makes me completely hot for you, you're a sex god, and you can cook. There's tons more too, so yes, you actually are good at everything." Blaine replied, picking Kurt's free hand up and kissing the palm and the back of his hand.

Kurt didn't even bother to argue, too stunned at what Blaine said.

Is he afraid of heights?  
**-I DON'T THINK SO, BUT I AM, SO WE DON'T GO ON ROLLER COASTERS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT TOGETHER.**

Is he a hypochondriac?  
**-NO, NOT REALLY.**

Would he or does he play an equal part in the rearing of his family?  
**-I THINK HE'S GONNA BE A GREAT DAD. HE HAS SUCH A BIG HEART AND HE HAS SO MUCH TO OFFER A CHILD. **

Would he act in a blue movie if the price was right?  
**-HE MIGHT, IF I WAS IN IT WITH HIM.**

Kurt laughed that their answers to that question were almost identical.

Would he preform a base jump for £1 million?  
**-I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A BASE JUMP IS.**

Does he ever worry about his finances?  
**-I THINK HE WORRIES ABOUT THEM A LOT MORE THAN HE LETS ME SEE. I REALLY WISH HE WOULDN'T. I WOULDN'T LET ANYTHING TERRIBLE HAPPEN TO HIM.**

Would he mind if his in-laws moved in with you both?  
_**-I**_** WOULD MIND IF MY PARENTS MOVED IN WITH US. NO WAY IN HELL IS THAT EVER GOING TO HAPPEN.**

Would he mind if his boss was a woman?  
**-I THINK HE'D PREFER IT.**

Would he like to occasionally spend a week without you?  
**-I REALLY HOPE NOT :(**

"I don't want to spend even a day without you, Blaine. Please don't worry that I'm ever going to leave you forever. You're stuck with me now!" Kurt laughed, hugging Blaine's dozing form closer to him.

"I love you." Blaine said for the fifteenth time that day.

Is he compassionate and understanding if you are suffering the 'time of the month'?  
**-EWW. JUST EWW. I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT WHAT THAT WOULD LOOK LIKE.**

Has he ever farted audibly in front of you?  
**-HAVEN'T I ALREADY ANSWERED SOMETHING LIKE THIS.**

Does he think that he has a reasonable body?  
**-HE'S REALLY SELF-CONSCIOUS ABOUT HIS BODY, EVEN THOUGH HE SHOULDN'T BE. HE'S HOT!**

Has he ever used illegal drugs?  
**-UNLESS YOU COUNT PUCK'S WEED BROWNIES, NO. **

Is he moody?  
**-YEAH, KINDA. BUT I'M USED TO IT. **

Does he know how much you weigh?  
**-YEAH AND HE THINKS I'M UNDERWEIGHT. I JUST HAVE A SUPER HIGH METABOLISM.**

Has he ever been on a blind date?  
**-I HAVE NO IDEA. I DON'T THINK SO.**

"Blaine, are you awake?" Kurt asked softly.

"Hmmm?" Blaine mumbled back.

"I kinda sorta have been on a blind date." Kurt said.

"You've what?" Blaine said, startled.

"Well, it was around Valentine's Day, and I thought it was you who had been sending me these gorilla grams since you weren't there at school to give them to me yourself, but it turned out that it was David. So I went to Breadstix, thinking that I was going to be meeting you, but it actually was Karofsky. So, yeah. I don't know if you count that as a blind date, but that's what happened." Kurt said, almost with a hint of shame in his voice.

"Why didn't you tell me that happened?" Blaine asked. He didn't seem angry, but slightly hurt that Kurt had kept that from him.

"You had had your surgery a few days before and I didn't want to bother you after I had found out that it wasn't you who was sending me those things. I explained to Dave that I was with you and that I loved you very much and that I didn't want to be with anyone but you and that I wanted to try and just be friends. That's when he ran into a guy from his new school who was on a date with his girlfriend. Then you pretty much know what happens from there." Kurt said quietly.

"You wouldn't have bothered me." Blaine said, still hurt by Kurt's omission.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I didn't realize how big of a deal it was to you. I love you and you know I would never ever cheat on you, no matter what, right?" Kurt asked, taking Blaine's hand and putting up to his lips.

"I know you'd never cheat on me, Kurt. It's just, since the whole thing with that Chandler douche, I've just been a little worried, ya know?" Blaine said.

"I know. Please tell me if you're ever worried about us, okay? Blaine, darling, you're the most important person in my life. I never want to do anything to hurt you or cause you any pain."

"Kurt Hummel, the way you talk, it just makes me want to do this…" Blaine said, reattaching his lips to Kurt's neck.

"Blaine, didn't we just do this a few minutes ago? Let me finish reading, then we can have cuddles, okay?" Kurt said, detaching his boyfriend's lips from him.

Does he consider himself generous?  
**-I HAVE NOT ONE CLUE. I THINK HE IS, BUT I DON'T KNOW IF HE THINKS HE IS.**

Does he consider himself competitive?  
**-DEFINITELY.**

Would he consider having the snip?

**-HE DOESN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT. BUT I DON'T THINK HE WOULD.**

Would he consider doing a free fall parachute jump for charity?  
**-HE MIGHT. I'M NOT QUITE SURE.**

Would he confront a burglar in his own home?  
**-THE BURGLAR WOULDN'T GET FAR ENOUGH FOR KURT TO HAVE TO CONFRONT HIM.**

Would he agree to be hypnotized in front of an audience?  
**-PROBABLY NOT.**

Has he ever made love in a public place?  
**-NO, NOT YET…BUT NOT FOR LACK OF TRYING….**

If Liz Hurley offered herself to him, do you think he would accept?  
**-WHO'S THAT?**

Have your parents ever seen him naked?  
**-THEY'RE NOT HOME ENOUGH TO SEE EITHER OF US NAKED.**

Does he consider himself romantic?  
**-YES. HE ALWAYS SAYS THAT HE'S JUST A SILLY ROMANTIC. ANOTHER THING THAT I LOVE ABOUT HIM.**

"Oh, well I'm glad that you love that I'm a silly romantic because I have something for you." Kurt had been waiting to read this answer, just to see what Blaine wrote down.

"Oooo! What is it?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"It's not much, just a little something for you to have while I'm away." Kurt said, poking Blaine's so he could get up and pull out a box from behind a shelf.

"Kurt, I thought you said that this was 'just a little something,' because from what I see, that is definitely not a little something."

"Well actually, it's more like a few little some things." Kurt giggled. "Open the box, Blaine."

Blaine opened the box and pulled out the first item, a bow tie that was a familiar pattern.

"I made that out of one of my scarves. I have one just like it. It's not much, but I thought it might be nice to have."

"I love it, Kurt!" Blaine said. He pulled out the next item which was a bottle of Kurt's cologne.

"To have in case you miss me too much and you need that. It should get you through until Thanksgiving."

The next item Blaine pulled out of the box was Kurt's black hooded jacket. It had been sprayed with Kurt's cologne, so that Blaine could wear it when he missed Kurt. There was also a small teddy bear that was made out of one of Kurt's shirts that Kurt had made himself. The last item that was in the box was a scrapbook, containing dozens of pictures that either Kurt or Blaine or some of their friends had taken. It also had different mementos of the different things that they had done together.

"Hopefully these few things make the separation a little bit easier. I know it's not going to be easy by any means, but I just wanted you to have these for when I can't be there in person. And please don't forget, darling, that I'm only a phone call or text away. I meant it when I said that I would never say goodbye to you." Kurt said quietly, tears silently making their way down his cheeks.

By this time, Blaine was crying too. He tried so hard not let the tears escape his eyes, but he failed miserably. Kurt was his life, his source of joy and happiness. Living without him for a year was going to be rough.

"I love all of this Kurt. God, I'm gonna miss you so damn much!" Blaine said, embracing Kurt and crying into his shoulder. Kurt stroked the back of Blaine's head as they both cried, holding onto each other for dear life.

After a few minutes, Kurt broke their embrace, but pulled Blaine back against his chest so he could continue reading the answers to Blaine's survey.

Does he regularly give you flowers?  
**-HE GIVES ME FLOWERS ALL THE TIME. HE GIVES ME OTHER STUFF TOO ;)**

Whilst on a bus, plane or train, has he ever stared at a woman's chest so much that she's noticed?  
**-I DON'T THINK SO. BOOBS USUALLY DON'T INTEREST HIM.**

Has he ever watched exotic dancers?  
**-DOUBTFUL**

Does he know your shoe size?  
**-WE WEAR THE SAME SIZE, SO YEAH.**

Does he know your bust size?  
**-I DUNNO, KURTSIE, DO YOU?!**

Does he have fewer than 5 annoying habits?  
**-HE HAS NO ANNOYING HABITS ANYMORE.**

Does he know the date of your father's birthday?  
**-NO. AND HE DOESN'T NEED TO. ARTHUR DOESN'T KNOW KURT'S, SO I DON'T SEE THE POINT IN KURT KNOWING ARTHUR'S. **

Does he always cast his vote?  
**-ALWAYS. **

Does he think he is funny?  
**-HE DOESN'T THINK, HE KNOWS! **

"I've trained you well." Kurt laughed.

"But of course you have! I don't think I needed that much training though. It doesn't take much to do what you want when you're as crazy about you as I am!"

"Awww! You little cheesy romantic, you!" Kurt said, pinching Blaine's cheek.

Does he like cheese?  
**-DEPENDS ON THE KIND OF CHEESE, I THINK. I'VE NEVER REALLY ASKED HIM THAT QUESTION.**

Does he have a huge appetite?  
**-SOME TIMES HE DOES. OTHER TIMES, HE'LL JUST EAT A SALAD.**

Has he ever fantasized about one of his work mates?  
**-I HOPE NOT :(**

Does you think he is handsome?  
**-DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED. I NEED LIKE AN ENTIRE NOTEBOOK TO FILL UP WITH HOW ATTRACTIVE KURT IS. SO FOR NOW I'LL JUST SAY "YES, HE IS EXTREMELY ATTRACTIVE."**

Does he regularly speed on the motorway?  
**-YES. HE DRIVES WAYYY TOO FAST!**

"I do not! I drive the speed limit! Maybe 2 or 3 over. I'm a safe driver. You just drive like an old man, Blaine."

"We are not about to argue about our driving styles, Kurt." Blaine said sleepily. He had gotten comfortable lying on Kurt's chest while Kurt played with his hair, so he was a getting a little sleepy.

Has he ever shaved other parts of his body apart from his face?  
**-YEAH. HE'S KINDA PARTICULAR ABOUT THAT KIND OF STUFF.**

Does he have a pet name for you?  
**-YEP! B, BLAINERS, BABY, DARLING, GORGEOUS, BEEBEE, BOO. THERE ARE MORE, BUT NOT ALL OF THEM ARE APPROPRIATE ;)**

Does he ever avoid the question for a quiet life?  
**-I DON'T THINK HE WANTS TO BE THE ONE TO PROPOSE. I HONESTLY THINK THAT HE WANTS TO TALK ABOUT IT WITH ME FIRST AND THEN LET ME ASK HIM.**

Is he over weight?  
**-DEFINITELY NOT. HE'S UNDERWEIGHT. IT'S SOMETHING THAT WORRIES ME ALL THE TIME.**

If he won the lotto jackpot would he give some to charity?  
**-OF COURSE. ANY LGBT CHARITY WOULD RECEIVE A VAST MAJORITY OF THAT MONEY.**

Does he usually leave the loo seat up?  
**-YES, BUT NO ONE REALLY MINDS EXCEPT FOR CAROLE. POOR CAROLE :(**

Does he spend more than 2 hours watching TV each night?  
**-I THOUGHT WE ALREADY ANSWERED ALL OF THIS. WE DON'T REALLY WATCH A LOT OF TV.**

Does he spend more than an hour exercising each week?  
**-HONESTLY, I DON'T THINK HE WORKS OUT MUCH AT ALL. BUT HE DOESN'T REALLY NEED TO. HE LOOKS GORGEOUS AS IT IS.**

Has he had sexual relations with more than 10 different women?  
**-DEAR GOODNESS NO!**

Could he be a hangman?  
**-A WHAT?!**

Can he stand the sight of blood?  
**-NO. I'M USUALLY THE ONE TAKING CARE OF HIM. HE DOESN'T LIKE IT AND IT MAKES HIM QUEASY.**

Has he ever had an autograph book?  
**-OH I'M SURE HE HAS, BUT I'VE NEVER FOUND IT.**

Has he ever won a competition?  
**-DOZENS. **

"Honey, you know more about me than you think you do. I don't know what you were so worried about." Kurt said after he had finished reading. "Blaine? Blaine, honey?" Kurt said, realizing that his boyfriend had fallen asleep while Kurt finished reading. Kurt laughed softly, then carefully lifted Blaine up into his arms, bridal style and carried him into the bedroom adjacent to the library. Blaine only stirred once to ask what was going on, but Kurt shushed him and told him to go back to sleep. Kurt placed him in his bed and then went to turn things off in the library.

As Kurt was cleaning up the library, he was deep in thought about a few things. He thought about Blaine and how invested Blaine was in their relationship. Kurt knew that when he inevitably left, it would be catastrophic for Blaine. He worried about what would happen to Blaine's physical and emotional health once he wasn't there. They were so dependent on one another that, while that brought them closer, it might also be detrimental. Kurt needed to make sure that Blaine was going to be okay while he was gone, so he decided to make sure that Blaine was invited to every Friday night dinner, even if it was just Burt, Carole, and Blaine.

Kurt also thought about how much he loved Blaine. He loved him so much that he literally felt physical pain at the thought of not having him in his life. While that scared Kurt, it also excited him. He had never felt that way about anyone ever, and probably never would again. He would do absolutely anything for Blaine, no matter what the cost.

The last thing that was on Kurt's mind was their future together. This was the one thing that didn't worry Kurt in the slightest. He knew that he and Blaine were stronger than any other couple they knew. They had so much more to strive for and so much love for each other that their bond was virtually unbreakable. Kurt imagined their life together in either New York or Los Angeles, wherever their work would take them. He pictured the first small apartment that they would share, blissfully spending their time working on their various projects and assignments as they drank their evening tea. Then he pictured the house they would eventually get. The interior, designed by Kurt of course, would reflect their life and their love and their strength. He saw himself and Blaine living out their lives, day by day, at each other's side and being each other's biggest fans until their dying day.

Kurt eventually joined Blaine for a nap in the bedroom. He pulled back his side of the covers and got in. He curled up behind his boyfriend, pulling Blaine closer to him, and then kissed his temple. He and Blaine fell into a blissful, easy sleep. Kurt dreamed of their future while Blaine was dreaming of their first night together.

_**Post-Reading Author's Note: Thanks for reading darlings! I hope you enjoyed it! It was a bit fluffier than I intended it to be originally, but I hope it was readable. Once again, thanks for reading, loves! I'm not totally sure if there will be a new chapter or not, it really depends on how many reviews I get containing questions and how many questions I can dream up. So, review and leave me questions! **_


	3. Chapter 3: Kurt Comes Home

_**Author's Note: So my darling readers, followers, reviewers, etc., I've decided to continue on with this story. It's pretty random from here on out, but I'm going to keep with the question and answer motif whenever possible because I like it. I enjoy writing the answers and then dreaming up random scenarios to go with some of them. There won't be a survey in this chapter, but it will pick right up in the next one. I'll reiterate the fact that I LOVE LOVE LOVE all of the fantastic responses I've received from this story! It makes me beyond happy! I'm hoping the next chapters live up to your expectations! Enjoy my darlings! **_

_**USUAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES! :)**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A FEW WEEKS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shortly after Kurt and Blaine read each other's survey answers, Kurt left for New York to intern at Vogue Magazine and take some classes at Parsons School for Design. Blaine was incredibly proud. He found himself telling anyone who would listen about all of the great things that Kurt was doing in New York City. He and Kurt tried to stay in touch via Skype, emails, and texting. Occasionally Kurt would write Blaine a letter, and of course, Blaine would write one back, but sometimes the letters took too long, so the letters were few and far between.

About a month after Kurt moved to New York, he started his first project with Parsons. His assignment was to design a menswear piece on a budget of only $150. Kurt felt fairly confident in his ability to do the assignment due to his eye for bargains. He found a bolt of fabric that would be perfect for his design for only $5 and then found the rest of his materials for only about 75 dollars more. He ended up buying a little more than what was necessary, so he made a bowtie for Blaine and sent it to Ohio with a 3 page letter.

Blaine received the package containing the bowtie and letter and immediately called Kurt, who answered on the third ring.

"This is Kurt."

"Hey baby, I got your package you sent today."

"Blaine honey! I'm so glad you got it. Did you like it?"

"I loved it, Kurt! It was so amazing! And it took me about an hour to read your entire letter."

"I'm glad you liked it, sweetheart. Why did it take you so long to read my letter? You're one of the fastest readers I know."

"Well, I kinda had a bad day today and I was kinda crying a lot." Blaine mumbled.

"Darling, speak up for me, I didn't quite catch that last bit."

"I was crying a lot so it was a little hard to read." Blaine said again, a little calmer and louder this time.

"Oh baby. I'm sorry. I didn't think that it would make you cry. Damn, I wish I was there with you right now. I've got another hour before I have to be anywhere. Did you want to tell me about your day?"

"Okay. So I basically woke up in a bad mood this morning because my alarm didn't go off, so I didn't get to go work out this morning, and then my dad was actually home for once and he started in on the whole 'Why are you still at McKinley?' spiel. I wasn't even sure what to even say to him, you know? I'm at McKinley because I want to be. I have friends there now too. So after I left the house, my car ended up breaking down and I had to call Tina, and then we were late for 1st period rehearsal. Mr. Shue understood, but still, you know me and my time anxiety. Then the hockey douches were throwing slushies again. I didn't get hit directly, so calm down, but I just caught some of the backsplash. It got all over my new shirt, so I had to go and change. The rest of the school day was fine, but the morning just sucked. Then I got home and Dad was still there, so I had to deal with everything that he said this morning, and then Mom just sat there. She didn't say a damn word. Not a damn word, Kurt. She just sits there and lets him run his mouth and she just drinks her wine. I can't take it anymore Kurt. I hate it. I can't stand being here anymore."

Towards the end of his story, Blaine was starting to break down and so was Kurt. Kurt hated that he couldn't be there for Blaine. It broke his heart to hear Blaine this broken.

"Blaine, I'm coming home. I can postpone the rest of my internship or work from Lima. There's no point in arguing with me, Blaine Michael, I'm coming home." Kurt said, wiping the tears from his eyes and sniffling.

"Kurt, baby, no. You know I can't let you do that. You're starting to make a life for us and you're happy and you're excelling at Vogue and you're so successful. You are staying in New York and you're going to work hard and you're going to be so amazing and wonderful, Kurt. I love you, and I'm not letting you move back here to be miserable like me." Blaine said, his voice still thick with pain. Blaine meant what he said. He wanted Kurt to stay in New York City because he knew that if Kurt came back, it would cause resentment and he wouldn't let that happen.

"Blaine…You're miserable. I don't want you to keep wallowing in misery when there's something I can do to fix it. I'm coming home. I'm packing tonight and I'll be there tomorrow afternoon."  
"Kurt. No. Listen to me. You are not moving back to Lima. If you even try, I will pick you up and put you back on that plane myself, do you understand me. You're staying in New York City."

"I'm coming home for the weekend then. You need me right now, and I will be there." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"A weekend sounds perfect, sweetheart." Blaine said, sighing with relief. "Are you gonna come in tomorrow afternoon?"

"Oh of course sweetie. I would be in earlier, but I have a project due next week and I need to finish up a few things on one of the pieces. It's coming along so well, Blaine. The assignment was to design a 5 piece collection based on the seasons, but the pieces couldn't be practical for the seasons. Like a lighter outfit for winter and then a heavier outfit for summer. My autumn piece is coming along nicely, but the summer top is giving me problems." Kurt told Blaine, trying to distract Blaine by changing the subject. His plan worked because he and Blaine talked for a few hours about nothing and everything, but their problems never came up again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**At the airport**_

Blaine stood in the airport terminal, waiting for Kurt to appear from his flight. Blaine was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, unable to stand still for fear of having a nervous breakdown. His parents hadn't been happy when they found out that he wasn't spending the weekend with them visiting Cooper in whatever city he was living in now. His father yelled, his mother drank; just the usual morning in the Anderson household. Blaine was definitely ready for Kurt to get there, even though he had spent the night at Kurt's to get away from his parents.

Kurt finally appeared, looking tired, but his face broke into an ear-to-ear grin as soon as he saw Blaine. Kurt rushed to his boyfriend and embraced him. Blaine couldn't notice anything except for Kurt, but Kurt noticed that no one stared or made any snide comments. That gave him a small bit of hope. Blaine held Kurt in his arms as Kurt buried his face in his neck.

"I've missed you so much." Kurt mumbled, breathing in the smell that is uniquely Blaine.

"I'm so glad you're home, even if it's just for the weekend. You ready to go?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's bag from his shoulders and grabbing hold of Kurt's hand in his free one.

"Most definitely." Kurt replied.

On the ride home, Kurt regaled Blaine with the stories of what happened during the past week. He told Blaine about how his collection ended up. He was extremely proud of it. He also told Blaine about a survey he found in his limited free time while browsing the internet.

"I enjoyed that one we did over the summer, and I figured it would help take your mind off of things." Kurt told Blaine.

"Sounds good, honey. Did you want to do that when we got home? I talked to your dad before I left your house to come get you and he said that he and Carole were going to take us out to dinner tonight."

"You were at my house?" Kurt asked, not actually surprised at all. He had called his dad after Blaine had called him crying and asked him to let Blaine stay at the Hummel-Hudson house for the night until he got home.

"Yeah. Your dad called me about an hour after I talked with you yesterday and invited me to dinner and to stay over. You wouldn't have had anything to do with that, would you, Kurt?" Blaine said nonchalantly as he and Kurt got into Kurt's Navigator.

"I didn't want you staying at your house when you were miserable. I knew Dad wouldn't let you refuse. Let me guess, Carole made lasagna for you and you had free reign over Finn's PlayStation all night? And how did you get the keys to my truck? I thought that I hid them before I left." Kurt said, slightly confused.

"You know I can't resist the lasagna, babe. I had to carbo-load for this weekend anyway." Blaine said with a smirk and a wink in Kurt's direction. "By the way, darling, your hiding places kind of suck. I found these within fifteen minutes."

"Carbo-load? Really, Blaine? I should cut you off just for saying that." Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, who was still smirking at him, somewhat pleased with himself.

"Nah. I don't think you would. You've missed me too much." Blaine replied. By this time, Blaine and Kurt were already heading towards the highway to get back to Lima. It was about a two hour drive home, so Kurt continued telling Blaine about the people he's encountered at Vogue and at Parsons. They arrived home later than they had originally thought, but Burt and Carole were still at work.

"So about that survey. Are you still interested or are you too tired? I didn't want you to have to drive the whole way, but your stubborn ass insisted." Kurt grouched.

"Sure why not?!" Blaine said, enthusiastically. "Your room or the living room?"

"My room. I don't remember what kind of questions are on this survey, so I don't want to be interrupted." Kurt said, steering Blaine towards the door to his basement bedroom.

_**POST-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry that there's no survey in this one guys. I figured that the chapter was long enough without it and I was eager to get another chapter published. If there are any mistakes or continuity errors, please inform me NICELY and I will make sure to correct them. This chapter was written over the course of about a week and I had my birthday weekend in there and lots of other stuff going on, so I'm hoping everything makes sense and that the chapter is readable. I would love it if my loverly readers would take the time to review! Or favorite the story! That makes me feel good too :) xoxo Maggie!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Blaine's Answers

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So here's the next chapter. There isn't going to be any dialogue or intro really, but instead it starts right into Blaine's answers to the survey. I decided to start with Blaine this time and just switch it up for as long as I continue the story. This note also came from facebooknotes*tumblr*com. The notes on there are interesting and good to use as prompts. I thoroughly enjoy writing with them. If my darling readers want to suggest questions, I would love it! I want you all to be happy with what you're reading! Now without further bullshit and ado, Things About My Man Chapter 4!**_

_**USUAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES! :) OH AND WARNING: THERE IS A LITTLE BIT OF M-RATED MATERIAL. BUT IT'S JUST IN ONE QUESTION. YOU WON'T MISS MUCH IF YOU SKIP THAT QUESTION.**_

**How did it all begin?  
**HE STOPPED ME ON THE STAIRS AT DALTON. MY JAW LEGITIMATELY DROPPED WHEN I SAW HIM. DEFINITELY LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

**Was it love at first sight?  
**SEE ABOVE, HONEY!

**How old were you both?**  
I THINK WE WERE BOTH 17 AT THE TIME. I MISSED A LOT OF SCHOOL, SO I'M AN OLDER SENIOR.

**Where was your first date?**  
WE CAN'T REALLY DECIDE ON WHAT WAS OUR FIRST DATE. I SAY IT WAS WHEN WE WENT TO THE MOVIES AFTER REGIONALS, BUT KURT SAYS IT WAS THE NIGHT OF NEGLECT WITH THE "NUDE ERECTIONS" ;)

"We just went to a movie, Blaine. That wasn't a date because we did that before you kissed me. Your argument is no longer valid." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine, who was the big spoon this time.

"No! I bought your ticket, the popcorn, and even the Sour Patch Kids. I say it counts as a date, dammit!" Blaine said, slightly flustered.

"Blaine, sweetheart, Dad and Carole are going to be home soon. Let's just agree to disagree, hmmm?" Kurt said, turning back to the paper with Blaine's answers on it.

**When was it official?**  
MARCH 15TH!

_**The good…**_

**What's your happiest memory of him?**  
I HAVE WAY TOO MANY TO PICK JUST ONE. MY TOP THREE ARE OUR FIRST KISS, WHEN WE HAD SEX FOR THE FIRST TIME, AND WINNING NATIONALS AND THE BUS RIDE HOME.

**What's the sweetest thing he has ever done for you?**  
EXISTING.

**What's your favorite thing to do together?**  
THE PG VERSION IS JUST CUDDLING AND WATCHING MOVIES IN A BLANKET FORT WE MAKE IN HIS ROOM. THE X RATED VERSION HAS TO BE WHEN I'M USING THE VIBRATOR ON HIM. HE'S EXTREMELY RESPONSIVE TO THAT FOR SOME REASON.

**Who said I love you first?**  
I DID. I REMEMBER IT LIKE IT WAS YESTERDAY. IT WAS RIGHT AFTER HE GOT BACK FROM NEW YORK CITY FOR NATIONALS. WE WERE AT THE LIMA BEAN AND JUST TALKING AND IT SUDDENLY STRUCK ME THAT I HAD NEVER TOLD HIM. I'D ALWAYS FELT THAT WAY, I JUST NEVER VOICED IT OUT LOUD UNTIL THEN. I THINK HE MIGHT HAVE CHOKED ON HIS COFFEE WHEN I SAID THAT.

_**The bad…**_

**What's his worst habit?**  
HE LIKES TO SNAP AT WAIT STAFF. HE'S WORKING ON IT, BUT HE STILL DOES IT. I KINDA DRIVES ME NUTS.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I didn't realize that me doing that really bothered you. I thought you just said that in the heat of the moment during that whole Chandler debacle." Kurt said, slightly ashamed of himself. He honestly thought that Blaine wasn't really bothered by that.

"It just isn't very nice. They work for a living too, Kurt. They actually don't make much money. I thought about getting a job as a waiter just to stay out of the house. Did you know that they only make $3.85 an hour plus tips? It's not a lot, Kurt."

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I honestly didn't know you felt this way. Thank you for telling me. I'll stop doing that."

"Thank you, baby. I hope you don't think I'm trying to 'change' you or anything. It just makes me a little upset is all." Blaine said, looking down at the top of Kurt's head.

"Blaine, you're changing me for the better. I'm not mad at you. And if something makes you upset, talk to me and tell me. I'll do everything in my power to fix it, okay love?"

"Mkay. Keep reading."  
**Has he ever hurt you badly?**  
YES, BUT WE'VE MOVED PAST THAT.

**Would he ever cheat?**  
NOT ANYMORE.

**Do you trust him?**  
WITH MY HEART, WITH MY SOUL, AND WITH MY LIFE.

_**The ugly….**_

**Best facial feature?**  
HIS EYES. THEY'RE GORGEOUS. I COULD STARE INTO THEM FOR DAYS.

**Favorite part of his body?**  
HIS LEGS. THEY GO ON FOR MILES, IT FEELS LIKE, AND THEY'RE SO DAMN SEXY!

**Hair colour?**  
BROWN.

**What does he smell of?**  
WELL, HE SMELLS LIKE KURT. LIKE SUNSHINE AND HAPPINESS AND CINNAMON AND JUICY FRUIT GUM AND LOVE. THAT'S QUITE POSSIBLY MY FAVORITE SCENT IN THE WORLD.

**What's he wearing when you picture him in your head?**  
NOTHING.

_**Deep and Meaningful…**_

**Do you think about him constantly when you're apart?**  
NOT CONSTANTLY, BUT A LOT YES.

**How long have you been together?**  
OVER A YEAR AND A HALF.

**Is he your best friend as well as your lover?**  
YES. I CAN TELL HIM ANYTHING AND HE CAN TELL ME ANYTHING. HEAVEN FORBID, IF WE BROKE UP, I WOULD ABSOLUTELY NEVER WANT TO LOSE HIM AS A FRIEND.

"Oh, honey, we're not breaking up anytime soon. You can't get rid of me that easily. Remember, I keep telling you that I'm never saying goodbye to you. Why don't you get that? I love you and you love me and we're it. We are "endgame" as I heard Artie say once." Kurt said, leaning up to kiss Blaine. Blaine, having missed Kurt, was crying slightly. He was still in shock and having doubts about what was going to happen to their relationship. "Why are you crying?" Kurt asked, twisting himself around in order to face Blaine properly while still sitting on his lap.

"What's gonna happen to us really, Kurt? Do you honestly think we can survive this?" Blaine asked, tears now streaming down his face.

"Yes. Yes I do. I just told you. Blaine, baby, you're letting your insecurities get the better of you. You need to think positive thoughts, okay honey? I'm here right now, I love you, I'll always love you, and we're going to be okay. Now, I'm not saying that there aren't going to be disagreements or times where we can't talk to each other for a few days, but that's just going to serve to make us so much stronger. We're not gonna be like Rachel and Finn, who can't handle the distance. We WILL do this." Kurt emphasized, reaching up and putting his hands on Blaine's cheeks and staring into his eyes intently, Blaine doing the same to Kurt.

"Now, are you calmed down enough to finish these surveys with me?" Kurt asked after a few minutes of sitting in the same position with his hands on Blaine's cheeks, thumbs brushing away the few stray tears that leaked from Blaine's eyes.

"Yeah, I think so. I love you, Kurt." Blaine said with a sigh.

"I love you too, Blaine."

_**On a lighter note…**_

**What's the funniest thing you have ever done together?**  
I'M NOT ENTIRELY SURE. I'M SURE WE'VE DONE SOME PRETTY FUNNY THINGS WHEN WE'RE DRUNK, BUT WE JUST CAN'T REMEMBER THEM THAT WELL.

**Say something that only you two understand**  
WE DON'T HAVE ANY "INSIDE JOKES" SO TO SPEAK.

**Do you have nick names for each other?**  
JUST PETNAMES LIKE BABY AND DARLING AND LOVE AND HE'LL OCCASIONALLY CALL ME B. WELL, MORE OFTEN THAN OCCASIONALLY, BUT YEAH.

**Does he make you laugh?**  
EVERYDAY, EVEN IF WE DON'T TALK TO EACH OTHER.

**Do you wrestle?**  
ONLY WHEN NAKED ;)

**Is he ticklish?**  
A LITTLE ON HIS LOWER BACK AND ON THE BOTTOMS OF HIS FEET.

**Are you?**  
VERY. WORSE THAN HE IS ACTUALLY.

_**His Favorites…**_

**Food?**  
HIS DAD RECENTLY TAUGHT ME HOW TO GRILL STEAKS, SO HE LIKES WHEN I COOK THAT FOR HIM.

"Can you grill out tomorrow night? Now that I read that, I'm really kind of craving steak." Kurt asked Blaine.

"Sure, hon. Are Carole and your dad going to be around?"

"I don't think so. I didn't really ask them. I had other things on my mind about this weekend. Thinking of it now, I probably should have asked because my plans for this weekend involve them being gone and out of the way." Kurt said, voice trailing off while he thought about their "weekend plans."

**Drink?**  
SPRITE.

**Past time?**  
PERFORMING

**Band?**  
HE DOESN'T HAVE ONE IN PARTICULAR.

**Music?**  
SHOWTUNES AND WHATEVER I'M LISTENING TO, AS LONG AS IT'S NOT COUNTRY.

_**Your things…**_

**Song?**  
I DON'T REALLY HAVE ONE.

**DVD?**  
LILO AND STITCH, BUT ONLY WHEN I'M NOT FEELING WELL.

**Place to hang out?**  
WITH KURT.

_**Lasts…**_

**Time you saw him?**  
RIGHT NOW.

**Kissed him?**  
ABOUT 15 MINUTES AGO.

Kurt leaned up and kissed Blaine again. "That statement is no longer accurate, Mr. Anderson." Kurt said with a smile.

"Well it was then, but I'm happy to continue to let it be inaccurate if it means I get to keep kissing you." Blaine said, chastely pecking Kurt on the lips.

"What you just said made no sense, Blaine." Kurt said, attaching his mouth to Blaine's collarbone, sucking and biting in order to leave a mark. For some reason, Kurt had discovered before he left for the city that he had a new fascination with leaving hickeys on Blaine.

"Don't care. Keep doing that. Feels good." Blaine moaned. Kurt kept his hands to himself because he knew that his father and step mother would be home shortly. After about another minute, Kurt pulled off of Blaine's neck and appraised his work.

"I love doing that to you." Kurt moaned.

"Doing what to me? Making me sexually frustrated?" Blaine exclaimed, adjusting Kurt on his lap so that the pressure wasn't too much.

"Oh calm down, you'll get some later. But I do love leaving hickeys on you. They look nice." Kurt exclaimed, kissing his boyfriend again and then settling back into the answers.

**Spoke to him?**  
JUST NOW.

**The last text he sent you?**  
"SEE YOU SOON B! CAN'T WAIT! I LOVE YOU! –YOUR KURT"

_**When will you…**_

**See him again?**  
IN ABOUT 2 MILLISECONDS

**Speak to him again?**  
WHENEVER I WANT TO, BECAUSE HE'S HERE!

_**Have you ever?**_

**Spent the night together?**  
YEP! ;)

**Celebrated a holiday together?**  
WE CELEBRATED OUR FIRST CHRISTMAS TOGETHER, OUR FIRST VALENTINE'S DAY AS A COUPLE, AND THEN ST. PATRICK'S DAY WAS KIND OF A BLUR, BUT WE WERE TOGETHER FOR THAT TOO!

**Met his parents?**  
OF COURSE! I LOVE BURT AND CAROLE!

**Made him cry?**  
IN GOOD WAYS. HOPEFULLY NOT BAD WAYS ALL THAT OFTEN.

**Done anything spontaneous together?**  
OF COURSE!

**Is this love?  
**THE TRUEST AND PUREST FORM OF LOVE, ABSOLUTELY.

Kurt looked up from the paper to see Blaine smiling down at him.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I just wanted to see your face when you read that last answer." Blaine replied.

"I love you too, you know." Kurt told Blaine. "I know I say it all the time, but it's true. Usually I'm better with words, but I can't imagine a life without you in it anymore. Geez, that sounded totally predictable and cliché, but it's true. I see us in our first apartment, at our wedding, I see everything."

"I do too, Kurt, which is why I want to show you something." Blaine said, picking Kurt's slight frame up just enough so that he can wiggle out from underneath him and get to his school bag, which was next to Kurt's desk. "I found this about 2 weeks ago while I was doing some shopping online and it struck me that I haven't given you an actual promise ring yet. I know I made you the gum wrapper one, but that's not practical for everyday wear. So I ordered you this one. It's nothing super fancy, but I thought you might like it." Blaine said, handing Kurt a small robin's egg blue box.

"Blaine! This is from Tiffany's! Where in the—wait, I don't need or want to know." Kurt exclaimed. He opened the box to find a small golden band with diamonds set in it in platinum. It was absolutely perfect and Kurt loved it. "Dear gawd, Blaine, honey this is gorgeous!"

"So you like it?" Blaine asked.

"I love it. I love you. I adore you. I cherish you. All those good love-type adjectives, sweetheart. That's how I feel about you." Kurt said, looking down at his ring again. "But I didn't get you anything yet." He said, somewhat disappointedly.

"Kurt, that's okay. I can wait a little while. I don't even need one really. I'm yours forever. I know it, you know it, everyone at school knows it. I don't think there will be a problem."

"I know, but I want you to have one. Can you wait a few weeks so I can shop around and look for one. Then when I come home at Thanksgiving, I'll have the perfect ring for you, okay?"

"Sure, Kurt. That sounds perfect." Blaine said, pulling the ring out of the Tiffany's box and sliding it on Kurt's ring finger of his left hand. "Did you know that the left hand ring finger is the only appendage to have a vein going straight to the heart?"

"No, sweetheart, I didn't know that. Where did you learn that?"

"Sam actually told me. He was with me when I ordered this for you. I'm surprised he even knew that fact. I'm also surprised he didn't text you right away telling you everything."

"He's a better secret keeper than we thought, I suppose." Kurt laughed. "Thank you, Blaine. The ring is perfect. You're perfect."

"Nah, my flaws are countless in number, my dear. I do believe you're the perfect one in the relationship." Blaine countered.

"We are not about to start one of those "You're cuter. No, you're cuter." kinds of arguments. I refuse." Kurt said.

"Well, what do you propose we start doing?" Blaine said, pulling Kurt closer to him and starting to kiss up and down his jaw.

"Nope, nuh uh! Can't happen right now, Blaine Michael. Dad's going to be home soon to take us to dinner." Kurt said, slightly reluctantly, but placing a kiss on Blaine's forehead instead.

"But Kurrrttt!" Blaine whined.

"No." Kurt said.

"But—"

"Blaine Michael Anderson, if my father walked in on us AGAIN, do you honestly think that dinner would go well tonight? I didn't think so. So let's just finish these survey things and we can get to the sex later tonight when we're alone."

"Fine, but you need to come sit on my lap again." Blaine said with a huff.

"Clingy koala bear." Kurt said.

"Kinky sex monkey" Blaine countered back with a smirk.

_**POST-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello my darlings! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It turned out much sappier and fluffier than I thought it was going to. It was almost kind of the rot your teeth out of your head kind of fluff. I've been sick all week, so I kind of have an excuse. Kurt's answers will be next chapter. Since these surveys are shorter, the chapters are going to be shorter, but that means I can update a little more frequently. Leave reviews and love and I'll love you forever! Xoxo Maggie!**_

_**P.s. Kurt's promise ring can be found here - **_ www*tiffany*com/Shopping/Item*aspx?fromGrid=1&sku=GRP00006&mcat=148204&cid=288222&search_params=s+5-p+1-c+288222-r+101287466+0+101323339+101323351-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+_**Just copy and paste the URL into your browser and then replace the * with dots. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget that you can submit questions if you'd like!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Kurt's Answers

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's Kurt's answers. I'm not totally sure where parts of that last chapter came from, so I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'm hoping to have at least a chapter done by the end of the weekend. I'm also starting a 30 day drabble challenge, so hopefully I can get a few of those done by the end of the weekend as well. I'm basically doing nothing all weekend, so writing is going to take priority. Enjoy, my cupcakes! **

**How did it all begin?  
**I was spying at Dalton for the New Directions, and I stopped to ask someone a question and that person I stopped turned out to be the future love of my life. It was all very romantic and classic!

**Was i****t love at first sight?  
**For me, yes. I thought he was gorgeous and perfect and from the second I heard him sing, I was hooked. Had he not invited me for coffee, I probably would have found a way to ask him out.

**How old were you both?**

We were both 17 at the time. I assumed that he was in my grade until he told me that he was a sophomore. I honestly didn't believe him. He never really told me why he was held back a grade.

"I never told you the Sadie Hawkins story? I could have sworn I did." Blaine said, looking down at Kurt over his answers.

"I think you told me just the basics of the story. I never really got any details. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's got to be a bit of a touchy subject for you." Kurt replied, snuggling a little farther into Blaine's embrace, getting comfortable because he knew that Blaine would end up telling him the story anyway.

"No, I'll tell you. I think you should know. It was my freshman year and I was at a public school in Westerville and I had just come out to my best friend at the time, Brody. He was the typical prepster kid, just like me, so I thought that he would be accepting of me and life would go on as normal, but I was wrong. Brody told me that he was disgusted by me and that he couldn't believe that he used to be best friends with a 'disgusting, faggot-ass fairy,' to use his words. He shoved me down onto the sidewalk and ran away from me. The next day at school, everyone knew. As I was walking through the parking lot, I had someone throw a rock at my head. Brody had told the other soccer players and they had told their girlfriends, who had told everyone else. I just kind of ignored everyone. There were only 2 other out gay kids in the school, and I was friends with one of them, so when Daniel, that was his name, found out that I was gay, he and I kind of bonded a little more. When I came out, it was only about 2 weeks before the Sadie Hawkins dance, so Daniel asked me if I wanted to go with him. I said yes and I was actually kind of excited about going. Before the dance, my parents didn't know I was gay. The night of the incident was when they found out. But anyway, when Daniel and I got to the dance, pretty much everyone stared, Kurt. They just looked at us like we were some kind of- I don't know- sideshow freaks or something. It was terrible. We decided to leave about 20 minutes into the dance because things were just too awkward and uncomfortable. It was only about a 10 minute walk back to Daniel's house, so we decided to just walk back there instead of calling his parents to come and get us. We were walking down the street from the school when Brody and his friends jumped us. I don't remember much about the actual beating other than the fact that Brody was the one who jumped me. Daniel apparently escaped with just a broken arm and lots of bruises, but Brody had kicked me in my head and in the back of my neck, so I was in a coma for about 2 months and in physical therapy for a broken femur, a compression fracture in my spine, and a broken arm after I woke up. While I was in the coma, the police questioned Brody and his friends and then questioned Daniel. They told my parents the whole story after they had pieced everything together. Since they told the truth, Brody and his friends got a $3000 fine and a year's worth of probation instead of an actual jail sentence. Brody was actually the one who told my parents that I was gay. They haven't treated me the same since then. I haven't seen Brody in years. I used to keep in touch with Daniel, but things just got too painful and uncomfortable, so we don't talk much anymore. The Sadie Hawkins dance was in May of my freshman year, so I didn't miss much of that, and since I had a 4.0 grade point average, they just passed me for my freshman year. I missed a lot of the beginning of sophomore year because of physical therapy, so when I came back to school, I struggled a lot and wasn't able to pass my second year. I transferred to Dalton in the fall of 2010 and I redid my sophomore year there. Then I joined the Warblers and Wes and David and everyone was so accepting of me and they were really great friends and Wes even helped tutor me on some subjects. Then you came along and you know the story from there. So , yeah…that's my story." Blaine finished with a sigh.

Kurt was in tears. He had no idea that that was what had happened to Blaine. It angered him to find out that Blaine's best friend had put him in a coma and got off with only probation. It hurt his soul that the man he loved had had to go through that kind of physical and emotional trauma. Blaine had seemed so strong and wise when Kurt had met him. He had no idea that Blaine was hiding this kind of pain.

"Kurt, baby, say something. I know it's a lot to take in, but I just want to know what you're thinking." Blaine said, and then looked down at Kurt. "Baby, Kurt, honey please, don't cry. I didn't want you to cry about this. It was so long ago. I'm over it now. Please, hon. It's okay." Blaine said, panicking a little at the sight of the tears streaming down his boyfriend's face.

"Blaine." Was all Kurt could manage to say. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and sobbed into his chest. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and whispered to him, "It's alright, Kurt. It's okay. I've over it. I'm fine. I love you."

"I love you too, Blaine, so damn much. I'm sorry that you had to go through that. You're perfect and wonderful and amazing and everything that's good in the world and it's killing me to know that you had to go through with this and I had everything so easy compared to you. I mean, my friends were accepting and supportive and they defended me. Baby, someone should have been there for you, I should have been there for you. You shouldn't have had to go through this. It's just not fair, not fair at all." Kurt cried, somewhat muffled into Blaine's chest.

"Kurt, baby, look at me. Look at me. You're not talking sense, baby. You didn't know me then. There wasn't a damn thing you could have possibly done to change what happened. Kurt, I am okay. I lived through it and now I have you. You're the best thing about me. Loving you gives me purpose in life, okay? No matter what I've had to go through, none of it matters anymore because I have you, and you have me, and we have each other. We'll protect each other and defend each other with our lives and we both know that. So basically what I'm trying to say, Kurt, is that I'm okay. Better than okay, actually, and that you don't need to cry for me. Got it?" Blaine asked, holding Kurt's chin with his right hand and Kurt's upper arm with his left.

"Of course. I love you, Blaine Michael." Kurt replied.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine said, kissing Kurt firmly on the lips and then pulling him back against his chest.

**Where was your first date?**  
The Night of Neglect at McKinley.

**When was it official?**  
March 15, 2010

**The good…**

**What's your happiest memory of him?**  
I don't really have one particular happy memory of him. Almost every moment we're together is a happy one.

**What's the sweetest thing he has ever done for you?**  
_Just the fact that he exists is sweet enough for me._

_**What's your favorite thing to do together?**_  
_Cuddling together on my bed and watching TV or baking together. He's kind of hopeless at baking most of the time, but he's an amazing cook._

**Who said I love you first?**  
He did. It was actually kind of unexpected but super cute.

**The bad…**

**What's his worst habit?**  
I can't really think of one off of the top of my head at the moment.

**Has he ever hurt you badly?**  
Not purposefully, no.

**Would he ever cheat?**  
I highly doubt it.

**Do you trust him?**  
With all that I am.

**The ugly…**

**Best facial feature?**  
Hmm…it's between his eyes and his nose. His eyes are stunning and his nose is quite possibly one of the most adorable things about him.

**Favorite part of his body?**  
The first one isn't quite appropriate, so I'll use the second one, which is his arms.

**Hair color?**  
His hair is dark brown, almost black.

**What does he smell of?**  
I can't really describe his smell. It's just Blaine. Kinda like coffee and of my cologne and a little bit like peppermint too and also like books since he reads a lot.

**What's he wearing when you picture him in your head?**  
Usually nothing, but sometimes he's in his jeans, a t-shirt and his Sperrys.

**Deep and meaningful…**

**Do you think about him constantly when you're apart?**  
Almost constantly.

**How long have you been together?**  
Almost 2 years.

**Is he your best friend as well as your lover?**  
Of course. That's how we started: as best friends. I love being able to tell him anything and have him be there and talk me through it.

**On a lighter note…**

**What's the funniest thing you have ever done together?**  
We've done all kinds of funny things. I can't pick just one.

**Say something that only you two understand**  
Courage. It has a special meaning for us.

**Do you have nick names for each other?**  
I have a few for him: B, Blainey Bug, Boo, BA, Blaine Michael. He likes to call me Kurtie Pie, Kurtsie, KH, Kurt Kurt. Then we have the usual petnames that get thrown out there a lot.

**Does he make you laugh?**  
Every day.

**Do you wrestle?**  
When we're naked, of course ;)

"Kurt! That's not like you to make sex jokes!" Blaine said, faking incredulity.

"Well, I couldn't help it. The opportunity presented itself, just like this next one is." Kurt said, turning and grabbing Blaine's sides and tickling them. Blaine was extremely ticklish on his sides and his feet.

"Kurt! Stop! You know I hate being tickled! Please!" Blaine begged, in between fits of giggles.  
**Is he ticklish?**  
Extremely…:)

**Are you?**  
Not really. Just in a few spots.

**His Favorites…**

**Food?**  
Anything I cook.

**Drink?**  
Root beer

**Past time?**  
He likes watching football and he played soccer a little bit at Dalton I think.

**Band?**  
He likes all music really. I think he's on a bit of a OneRepublic kick.

**Music?**  
Anything really.

**Your things….**

**Song?**  
I don't have one favorite really. Anything that's from Broadway, I suppose.

**DVD?**  
Breakfast at Tiffany's is always my go-to when I'm upset.

**Place to hang out?**  
Anywhere Blaine is, or if I'm in the city, there's a small book store around the corner from my apartment where I like to go sometimes.

**Lasts…**

**Time you saw him?**  
About 10 seconds ago.

**Kissed him?**  
About 15 minutes ago.

**Spoke to him?**  
Just now.

**The last text he sent you?**  
"I'll be waiting at the airport for you, love. I can't wait to see you and hold you again. I adore you. Love always, your B."

**When will you…**

**See him again?**  
When I look up.

**Speak to him again?**  
_Whenever I want to. I'm home now, so I can do that_.

_**Have you ever?**_

**Spent the night together?**  
_Of course. We're spending the night together tonight, in fact._

**Celebrated a holiday together?**  
S_everal, including a St. Patrick's Day that neither of us can really remember much of. _

**Met his parents?**  
_Yes. They're respectable people in their own way._

"You know you don't have to like my parents either, Kurt. I don't like them, so you shouldn't have to." Blaine said.

"They're your parents and I respect them as people. I'm not going to say that I'm their biggest fans, but I do respect them because I want them to respect me one day."

"That's extremely admirable of you, darling, but you don't have to do that. My parents are not even worth the time some days, Kurt."

"Well, I'm still going to try because it makes me feel better." Kurt said stubbornly.

"Okay, Kurt." Blaine said, kissing the top of his boyfriend's head lightly.

**Made him cry?**  
_Yes. And I hated it. It hurt my soul, looking back on that._

**Done anything spontaneous together?**  
_Pretty much everything we do is spontaneous._

**Is this love?  
**_Absolutely 100%. I don't want anyone else and neither does he. No matter what happens, we're it._

"Have I told you how much I love you yet today?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, but you can always tell me again. I don't mind hearing it." Kurt replied back, leaning up to Blaine as if to kiss him, but stopping short of his lips.

"I love you. I adore you. You're wonderful. You're perfect. You're sexy. You're mine." Blaine said, accentuating each compliment with a kiss to Kurt's face.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt said, kissing Blaine one last time and then snuggling into his chest to wait for Burt and Carole to get home. "I missed you so much by the way. It sucked so bad."

"I missed you too. I'm glad you're home for now."

Kurt and Blaine sat curled up in the chair silently for another fifteen minutes before Burt and Carole got home. They heard the front door open and Kurt got up from the chair and pulled Blaine by the hand towards the stairs.

"Kurt!" Burt exclaimed upon seeing his son.

"Dad! I've missed you." Kurt said, hugging his father with one arm and not letting go of Blaine's hand.

"I've missed you too, kid. How long have you been here?" Burt asked.

"Not long. Blaine came to get me at the airport and we just came back here."

"Are we all ready to go to dinner then?" Carole asked, hugging Kurt and then Blaine.

"Sure. Where to, boys?" Burt asked.

"Breadstix is fine with me." Kurt said.

"Okay. Let's go then." Carole said, grabbing Burt's hand as Kurt grabbed Blaine's.

_**POST-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I did it. I succeeded in getting a chapter done by the end of the weekend. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. I'm still working on finding ideas for new chapter storylines, so it might be awhile before I can get anything done on this story. Just keep reviewing and reading and I'll love you forever! Thank you so much! xoxo Maggie! And I just realized that the formatting for the answers is off. I'm not extremely worried about it unless it really bothers my readers. If it bothers anyone, I'll change it, but if not, I'm just going to leave it.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Blaine's Answers

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had a lovely question idea from reviewer JMarieAllenPoe and it inspired me to find a note that had her question in it. I was unable to find one with her exact question, but I found one online that had a question that could lead to hers, which was about what Klaine would name their children. So, JMarieAllenPoe, I hope this does your question justice and I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I'm terrible at coming up with questions on my own in enough time to get the chapter out, so I use online surveys. I always give credit to my sources so, I found this survey at this URL: **_ www*futurescopes*com/romantic-ideas/597/102-questions-ask-your-boyfriends-or-girlfriends. _**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Usual disclaimer applies, darlings.**_

_**P.S.: I found an image of what I see as Blaine's library. The URL is **_ www*beautiful-libraries*com/1000-2*html_** and the image is number 1013. It's also my avatar right now, but I wanted to make sure I gave credit where credit is due. Please note, THE IMAGE IS NOT MINE. I DO NOT CLAIM ANY CREDIT FOR IT. So that's similar to what I saw in my head as Blaine's library.**_

Shortly after Kurt left Lima again to go back to New York City, it became harder for him and Blaine to talk and stay close with each other. There were more small spats and arguments via text than Kurt or Blaine were comfortable with and they both knew that there would be a huge blowup soon if things continued the way that they were. So Blaine emailed Kurt one afternoon after school and hoped for the best. His email read:

My Dearest Kurt,

I'm sorry that we've been so distant. It hurts me to think that we hardly know anything about each other anymore since we've changed so much in such a short time. It would please me greatly if we both could set aside some time one night to complete a questionnaire like we used to. My hope is that it will help us to re-learn about each other and what we both are about. Maybe this weekend, we can Skype and talk about our answers, if you are at all open to the idea. I've attached the questions to this email.

I love you, KH.

Yours always,

Blaine

Blaine attached the questions to the email and sent it off to Kurt, hoping for the best. He started filling out his questions while he was waiting for a response from Kurt.

Are there any causes you strongly believe in? –MARRIAGE EQUALITY.

Are you a member of any societies or associations? –JUST GLEE CLUB AND THE ENGLISH ASSOCIATION.

Are you a people's person or do you prefer your own company? –A GOOD MIXTURE OF BOTH, I THINK.

Are you a virgin? If not, how old were you when you lost your virginity? –NO, I LOST MY VIRGINITY TO KURT WHEN WE WERE BOTH 17.

Are you addicted to anything? –NOTHING ILLEGAL. I REALLY LIKE SOUR PATCH KIDS THOUGH. THEY'RE DELICIOUS!

Are you afraid of ghosts? –YES :(

Are you afraid of heights? –NOT NECESSARILY THE HEIGHT PART, BUT THE FALLING FROM HEIGHTS, YES.

Are you short tempered? –I CAN BE.

Can you dance? Do you like dancing? –I THINK I'M A DECENT DANCER AND I ENJOY IT.

Can you keep a secret? –OF COURSE.

Do you believe in life after death? –I DON'T REALLY KNOW.

Do you believe in marriage? Why? –OF COURSE. MARRIAGE IS MARRIAGE, LOVE IS LOVE. NO MATTER WHO YOU WANT TO MARRY, YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO. IT'S A BASIC HUMAN RIGHT.

Do you believe in monogamy? –ABSOLUTELY.

Do you consider yourself a neat or messy person? –I DON'T REALLY KNOW.

Do you consider yourself lazy? –I GUESS. I DON'T LIKE DOING MUCH WHEN I DON'T HAVE TO.

Do you drink? –NOT IN A LONG TIME.

Do you have a role model? –NOT REALLY.

Do you have any siblings? If yes, are they older/younger to you? Are they male or female? –I HAVE ONE OLDER BROTHER NAMED COOPER.

Do you have many friends? Are you in touch with friends from school/college? How close are you? –I'M PRETTY CLOSE WITH A LOT OF PEOPLE IN GLEE CLUB, BUT OTHER THAN THAT, I DON'T HAVE MANY FRIENDS.

Do you like cooking? –I ENJOY IT, BUT I DON'T THINK I'M THAT GOOD.

Do you like eating out at restaurants? –IT REALLY JUST DEPENDS ON THE RESTAURANT.

Do you like going window shopping? –NO, NOT REALLY.

Do you like partying? Attending parties? Giving parties? –ATTENDING PARTIES IS FINE, AND EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE, I LIKE GIVING A PARTY.

Do you like pets? –YES. I HAVE AN ADORABLE BEAGLE NAMED ESMERELDA.

Do you like to go dancing? –DEFINITELY

Right when Blaine finished the 25th question, he heard a ding come from his computer. He had an email. He leapt over his bed to his computer and looked at the screen. The email was indeed from Kurt.

B,

I'm so sorry too, darling. I shouldn't have let us get so out of touch and out of sync with each other. The survey is a brilliant idea. I have the evening off, so I'm going to spend it working on these. I am very open to the idea of a Skype date with my gorgeous lover, so let's say maybe Sunday morning around 11? Let me know, baby.

I love you with all that I am, BA.

Kurt

Kurt's email made Blaine grin from ear to ear and he quickly sent an email back to Kurt.

Kurt,

Sunday morning around 11 sounds perfect to me, sweetie. I miss you so damn much right now. I hope everything is going well in New York. I can't wait to hear all about your latest adventures at Vogue! Give Rachel a hug for me. Can't wait until our Skype date this weekend.

I love you,

Blaine.

After sending that email, Blaine returned to his questions.

Do you like to travel? Which has been your best vacation so far? What made it so special? –I ENJOY TRAVELING. I WOULD HAVE TO SAY THAT DISNEY IS MY FAVORITE VACATION SO FAR JUST BECAUSE I LOVE ANYTHING RELATED TO DISNEY.

Do you love children? YES. I ADORE CHILDREN. I WANT 2: ONE BOY NAMED ZAKERI AND A GIRL NAMED WILLOW.

Do you own or use a desktop computer or a laptop? –I OWN BOTH, BUT I USUALLY USE MY LAPTOP.

Do you read newspapers? -NOT OFTEN. SOMETIMES, IF I'M BORED, I'LL DO THE CROSSWORD ONE MORNING.

Do you read? Has any particular book influenced you or left a life-changing impact?- I READ TONS! I DON'T HAVE ONE BOOK, I HAVE 7. HARRY POTTER CHANGED MY LIFE.

Which are your favorite authors? -J.K. ROWLING, JOHN GREEN, MITCH ALBOM. JUST TO NAME A FEW.

Do you see your father as the head of the family? –IN THE PHYSICAL SENSE, YES. IN THE EMOTIONAL SENSE, NO.

Do you smoke? –NO.

Do you want to have children? Why? YES. I LOVE KIDS AND HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE A FATHER JUST SO A CHILD CAN KNOW THE LOVE THAT I NEVER REALLY HAD AS A KID.

Have you ever been on a blind date? –NOT BEFORE KURT.

Have you ever been on the wrong side of the law? –NO.

Have you ever been part of a not-for-profit organization and done volunteer work? –I DID SOME VOLUNTEER WORK WHEN I WAS AT DALTON. IT WAS A REQUIREMENT.

Have you ever been to a school or college reunion? –I HAVEN'T GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL JUST YET, SO THERE HASN'T BEEN A CHANCE.

Have you ever had a narrow escape from death? –YES, SORT OF.

Have you ever taken a sabbatical? –HAVEN'T REALLY NEEDED TO.

Have you ever undergone therapy of any sort? –YES, PHYSICAL THERAPY AFTER MY COMA.

How ambitious are you? –I CONSIDER MYSELF TO BE EXTREMELY AMBITIOUS.

How do you like to celebrate your birthday? –WITH KURT.

How do you feel about divorce? –I DON'T REALLY HAVE AN OPINION ONE WAY OR THE OTHER. I KNOW IT JUST HAPPENS SOMETIMES.

How do you like to spend New Year's Eve? –WITH KURT.

How important is money to you? –NOT VERY, BUT IT'S NEVER BEEN AN ISSUE FOR ME.

How important is your family to you? –A SENSE OF FAMILY IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME.

How is your relationship now with your siblings? –MY RELATIONSHIP WITH COOPER IS BETTER THAN IT HAS BEEN IN YEARS PAST.

How long are you on the internet every day? –MAYBE AN HOUR OR TWO BEFORE BED, UNLESS I'M SKYPING WITH KURT.

How many credit cards do you own? ONLY THE ONE THAT I HARDLY EVER USE.

How many lovers have you had so far? –ONLY ONE THAT COUNTS.

How often do you meet your parents? –WHEN THEY'RE HOME, I TALK TO THEM, BUT I DON'T SEE THEM MUCH.

How old were you when you started dating? –I HAD MY FIRST REAL BOYFRIEND WHEN I WAS 17. KURT WAS MY FIRST AND ONLY.

How patient are you? –IT VARIES ON THE DAY.

How religious are you? Do you pray regularly? –I'M NOT RELIGIOUS.

How romantic are you? –I DON'T THINK THAT I'M THAT ROMANTIC, BUT KURT SAYS OTHERWISE.

How tall do you want your mate to be? –TALLER THAN ME, BUT THAT'S NOT QUITE DIFFICULT.

If a relative died and left you a million dollars, what would you do with the money? –PUT SOME AWAY, GIVE TO AN LGBT CHARITY, AND BUY KURT SOMETHING HE REALLY WANTS.

If you could change one event in history what would it be? –KAROFSKY STEALING KURT'S FIRST KISS.

If you could go on a vacation anywhere in the world where would it be? What stops you? SAN FRANCISCO WOULD BE NICE. KURT IS IN NEW YORK AND I'M IN OHIO AND WE BOTH HAVE SCHOOL AND WORK.

If you could know one historical figure very intimately, who would that be? BARACK OBAMA.

What are your political leanings like? DEFINITELY LIBERAL.

What did you do during the summers when you were growing up? SPENT MOST OF THE SUMMER IN CONNECTICUT WITH MY GRANDPARENTS UNTIL THEY PASSED AWAY.

What do you consider the five biggest drawbacks of your personality? –I'M A VERY JEALOUS PERSON, I CARE TOO MUCH, I TAKE TOO LONG TO TRUST PEOPLE, I RUN INSTEAD OF FACING MY FEARS, AND I CAN BE A REAL OBLIVIOUS IDIOT SOMETIMES.

What do you consider the five biggest strengths of your personality? –I CARE TOO MUCH, I'M PERSISTENT, I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR ANYONE, I WORK HARD, AND I CAN HAVE A CONVERSATION ABOUT NOTHING WITH ANYBODY.

What do you consider your biggest achievement to date? –BECOMING LEAD VOCALIST OF THE WARBLERS AS A SOPHOMORE.

What do you do for a living? What would you rather do, if money was not a consideration? –RIGHT NOW, I'M A STUDENT, BUT I WANT TO BECOME AN ENGLISH PROFESSOR.

What do your parents do? –MY DAD IS A LAWYER AND MY MOTHER IS A SUPERVISOR AT A COSMETICS COMPANY.

What has been your most generous act of charity, whether in cash or kind, yet? –I DON'T REALLY KNOW.

What is the most adventurous thing you've ever done? –ONE TIME, WES, DAVID AND I ALL WENT SLEDDING OFF OF THE SLOPED ROOF OF ONE OF THE BUILDINGS AT DALTON. WES HAD A CONCUSSION, DAVID BROKE HIS ARM, AND I BROKE MY NOSE. I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SLED, SO I DIDN'T SUSTAIN MUCH DAMAGE.

What is the most expensive gift you've ever bought for someone? –THE PROMISE RING I BOUGHT KURT.

What is the most stupid thing you've ever done? SEE QUESTION #70.

What is the movie you've loved the most and would watch again, given a choice? Why? LILO AND STITCH. IT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE DISNEY MOVIES BECAUSE IT STRESSES THE IMPORTANCE OF FAMILY.

What is your favorite sport? TO PLAY: SOCCER. TO WATCH: BASKETBALL.

What is your idea of a perfect evening? ALONE: CURLING UP IN MY BED WITH ESMERELDA AND WATCHING A DISNEY MOVIE. WITH KURT: TAKE HIM OUT SHOPPING AND THEN TO DINNER AND THEN BACK TO MY HOUSE TO SIT IN THE LIBRARY AND READ, THEN SOME REALLY FANTASTIC SEX, AND THEN, IF WE'RE BOTH AWAKE, JUST CUDDLE AND WATCH T.V.

What is your relationship like now with your father? –THERE ISN'T REALLY MUCH OF ONE.

What is your relationship like now with your mother? –A LITTLE BETTER THAN MY ONE WITH MY FATHER, BUT THERE REALLY ISN'T MUCH OF ONE.

What was it like, growing up with with your siblings? –COOPER WAS ALWAYS THE GOLDEN CHILD. UP UNTIL THE INCIDENT IN HIGH SCHOOL, I WAS ALWAYS SORT OF IN HIS SHADOW.

What was your relationship like with your father when you were growing up? –BEFORE THE INCIDENT, IT WASN'T TERRIBLE. I SPOKE WITH HIM MORE THEN THAN I DO NOW.

What was your relationship like with your mother when you were growing up? –IT'S ABOUT THE SAME NOW AS IT WAS THEN. SHE'S ALWAYS BEEN VERY DISTANCE

What would you do if your best friend disapproved of your significant other? –I WOULD PROBABLY HAVE TO ASK THEM WHY THEY DISLIKE KURT, BECAUSE I HAVEN'T MET A PERSON YET WHO HAS GOTTEN TO KNOW HIM AND STILL DOESN'T LIKE HIM.

What's the best compliment you've ever received? –"YOU'RE EXTREMELY TALENTED, BLAINE. YOU'LL GO FAR."

What's the highest educational qualification you obtained? –I'M ABOUT TO GRADUATE FROM HIGH SCHOOL.

What's the worst thing you ever did to a friend? –I'M PRETTY SURE I'VE KICKED SAM IN THE NUTS BEFORE…

What's your earliest childhood memory? –GOING TO SEE ONE OF COOPER'S SCHOOL PLAYS.

When is your birthday? –AUGUST 5TH.

When was the last time you cried –TODAY, BECAUSE I MISS KURT.

When was the last time you felt really proud of yourself? –THIS AFTERNOON.

When was the last time you really laughed? –YESTERDAY. SAM TOLD THIS HILARIOUS JOKE AND TINA DIDN'T GET IT, WHICH MADE IT ALL THE MORE HILARIOUS!

When was the last time you told a lie? –THIS MORNING, BUT IT WAS TO MY FATHER, SO IT'S NOT REALLY A HUGE DEAL.

Where you see yourself in five years' time? –IN NEW YORK WITH KURT, JUST FINISHED MY UNDERGRAD AND WORKING ON MY GRADUATE DEGREE IN ENGLISH.

Which body part are you more likely to notice first in someone of the opposite sex? –PROBABLY THE EYES.

Which celebrity do you admire? –NEIL PATRICK HARRIS AND DAVID BURTKA.

Which has been your longest romantic relationship, so far? –THE ONE I'M IN RIGHT NOW.

Which is the largest loan you've ever taken? –I HAVEN'T TAKEN ANY BEFORE.

Which is the largest purchase you've ever made? –THE RING I BOUGHT KURT.

Which is your favorite magazine? –I DON'T USUALLY READ MAGAZINES. KURT READS VOGUE, SO THAT'S ALWAYS LYING AROUND THE LIBRARY.

Which personality traits do you want your partner to have? Which of these are an absolute must? –MUST BE CARING, MUST HAVE HIS OWN SENSE OF STYLE, MUST BE ABLE TO HANDLE ME, MUST BE NAMED KURT HUMMEL, MUST RESIDE IN NEW YORK CITY, MUST HAVE A CUTE BIRTHMARK ON HIS LEFT HIP.

Which religion do you belong to? –I'M NOT RELIGIOUS.

Which was the last really impulsive thing you did? Are you an impulsive person? –I'M NOT USUALLY VERY IMPULSIVE, SO I DON'T REMEMBER THE LAST REALLY IMPULSIVE THING I DID.

Would you prefer to marry someone who belongs to the same religion as you? –I'M NOT RELIGIOUS, SO IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER.

Would you rather live in a large urban city, a small town or in the countryside? Why? –I WANT TO LIVE WHEREVER KURT IS. IF HE'S NOT THERE, IT'S NOT HOME.

Blaine picked up his cell phone off of his desk after tucking away his answers in his top desk drawer. He had 3 text messages: one from Tina, one from Sam, and another from Kurt. He opened the one from Kurt first, thrilled that he had gotten a text from him. The text read:

"I love you, B. Please don't ever forget that. Xoxo Kurt"

Blaine smiled down at his phone and started typing a response. When faced with a text like this, Blaine usually wrote back longer messages. Blaine's reply read:

"KH, I could never forget that. You're the love of my life, the peanut butter to my jelly, the cheese to my macaroni. I'll never stop loving you, not ever. Don't you ever forget that either, Kurt Hummel. Love always, BA xoxo"

Blaine smiled to himself and walked downstairs to make himself dinner, Esmerelda trotting along behind him.

_**POST-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: So that was this chapter. It was a little longer than I thought it would be, but still shorter at the same time. Yeah, I know, that didn't make sense. I didn't add in little flashbacks or stories since Blaine was doing this survey on his own. The next chapter will be Kurt's answers and will be in the same format. The chapter after that will be their Skype conversation. I haven't decided if that will be covering all of the questions or just certain biggies. I've got a few things in mind for future chapters, but I am always open to suggestions, so send them in a PM or a review! Plus, virtual cupcakes to whoever can find the movie reference in this chapter! Sorry about the delay in getting this to you guys. I was going to post it last night, but I had a really rough night and just needed to go out with friends. I'm so sorry! I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for the wait! Xoxo Maggie! **_


	7. Chapter 7: Kurt's Answers

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys! I'm so sorry that it's been soooo long since my last update. College just got a little crazy for a while. I hope that you all aren't too mad at me and that this chapter sort of makes up for it. To be honest, as far as the story goes, shall we say, it escalated a little quickly. I wanted to try my hand at writing smut, so I decided to add it to the end of this chapter. I have to change the rating to M, but if you decide to skip the smut, you won't really miss anything as far as the story goes. Just know that Blaine and Kurt miss EVERY aspect of their relationship and leave it at that. I'll add a page break at the end of the survey so those skipping the smut know where to stop reading. So, enough of my bullshit, here's the next chapter (finally!) Usual disclaimer applies!**_

_**RATED M FOR SMUT! WARNINGS FOR PHONE SEX, A LITTLE BIT OF D/S PLAY (NOT TERRIBLE AT ALL REALLY), AND SOME DIRTY TALK. **_

Kurt was in the shower when he heard a ding from his laptop in his room in the loft. Luckily for the sender, Kurt was almost done, so they didn't have to wait long. After rinsing off all of the body wash lather, Kurt turned off the water and pulled back the pink daisy shower curtain. Rachel decorated their bathroom, so he had nothing to do with that one. Kurt pulled his towel around his waist and then wrapped another one around his head and walked back into his room. Pulling his computer towards him, Kurt looked at the screen and saw that the email was from Blaine.

My Dearest Kurt,

I'm sorry that we've been so distant. It hurts me to think that we hardly know anything about each other anymore since we've changed so much in such a short time. It would please me greatly if we both could set aside some time one night to complete a questionnaire like we used to. My hope is that it will help us to re-learn about each other and what we both are about. Maybe this weekend, we can Skype and talk about our answers, if you are at all open to the idea. I've attached the questions to this email.

I love you, KH.

Yours always,

Blaine

After finishing the email, there were tears running down Kurt's cheeks. He hated that Blaine was feeling so upset and neglected. It's not that he doesn't love him with all of his heart, it's just that Vogue has kept him so busy. Kurt re-read the email and noticed how formal Blaine's writing was. He was such a grammar Nazi sometimes, Kurt thought to himself. Kurt sent a reply back to Blaine and sat down to start his questions.

Are there any causes you strongly believe in? –Marriage equality, Anti-bullying

Are you a member of any societies or associations? –Not currently, unless you count the staff of .

Are you a people's person or do you prefer your own company? –I prefer to be alone or with a few close friends. Being with just Blaine and Esmerelda is best though.

Are you a virgin? If not, how old were you when you lost your virginity? –No, I'm not. Blaine and I lost our virginity together when we were 17.

Are you addicted to anything? –A good outfit :)

Are you afraid of ghosts? –I don't believe in them, but I'll "scare them off" for Blaine when necessary.

Are you afraid of heights? –No, not really.

Are you short tempered? –No. Never.

Can you dance? Do you like dancing? –I'm an excellent dancer, but Blaine is much better.

Can you keep a secret? –Of course. I still haven't told anyone (other than Blaine) that I knew Karofsky was gay before anyone else did.

Do you believe in life after death? –I want to, but I'm still not sure.

Do you believe in marriage? Why? –Absolutely. Love is love, no matter who it's with.

Do you believe in monogamy? –Of course.

Do you consider yourself a neat or messy person? –I'm a neat person. I can't stand it any other way.

Do you consider yourself lazy? –Only when I'm sick. Blaine says I'm whiney too, but I think I'm just lazy.

Do you drink? –Only socially now.

Do you have a role model? –Alexander McQueen, Anna Wintour.

Do you have any siblings? If yes, are they older/younger to you? Are they male or female? –I have a stepbrother. Finn's technically younger than me, but since he's taller than me, he calls me "little brother."

Do you have many friends? Are you in touch with friends from school/college? How close are you? –I'm close with Rachel, and I have a few friends from Glee club that I still talk to of course. I've made tons of friends at Vogue and a few at Parsons.

Do you like cooking? –I love it. It's soothing.

Do you like eating out at restaurants? –It depends on the restaurant. I don't like anywhere trashy.

Do you like going window shopping? –One of my favorite ways to shop!

Do you like partying? Attending parties? Giving parties? –I enjoy partying, but not "hardcore" like others. Social get-togethers and cocktail parties with friends are excellent mingling opportunities. And I definitely throw a mean party!

Do you like pets? –Only Esmerelda. And I have to admit, she's my baby as much as she is Blaine's.

Do you like to go dancing? –Yes. I just wish Blaine were with me.

Shortly after starting his questions, Kurt heard the signal from his laptop, notifying him that he had an email. Knowing it was a reply from Blaine, he opened the email, read it and continued his questions.

Do you like to travel? Which has been your best vacation so far? What made it so special? –I love traveling, but I haven't been on too many vacations, unless you count Nationals both years.

Do you love children? I like them. I, of course, would love to have children of my own one day. I know Blaine wants two, but I'd prefer just one.

Do you own or use a desktop computer or a laptop? –I use my laptop.

Do you read newspapers? –I'll read the one that's lying around Isabelle's desk in the mornings if I'm not busy.

Do you read? Has any particular book influenced you or left a life-changing impact? –I read, but not as often as I'd like to. I read Alexander McQueen's biography and it was flawless, just like he was.

Which are your favorite authors? –I don't really have one particular favorite

Do you see your father as the head of the family? –Of course.

Do you smoke? –I dabbled in it a little when I got here. Rachel made me stop as soon as she found out, ranting on and on about how I'd ruin my voice and ultimately hers by doing.

Do you want to have children? Why? Of course. I don't even know why I want them though. I just do.

Have you ever been on a blind date? –Yeah. It didn't turn out too well.

Have you ever been on the wrong side of the law? –Not that I can recall. Except for that speeding ticket over the summer. Sorry, Blaine. I knew you'd freak out and never ever let me drive again…

Have you ever been part of a not-for-profit organization and done volunteer work? – For Christmas last year, we sang at the homeless shelter.

Have you ever been to a school or college reunion? –No. I haven't even been out of high school that long to warrant one really.

Have you ever had a narrow escape from death? –If you count Karofsky's death threats, then yes.

Have you ever taken a sabbatical? –No.

Have you ever undergone therapy of any sort? –I thought about it, but decided against it after I transferred to Dalton. I didn't need it after I met Blaine.

How ambitious are you? –To a fault, but not as bad as Rachel, of course.

How do you like to celebrate your birthday? –With Blaine and my family. And birthday sex. Lots and lots of birthday sex.

How do you feel about divorce? –I know it's rough on people and on families. I don't feel strongly one way or the other though.

How do you like to spend New Year's Eve? –With Blaine, cuddled on the couch with Esmerelda while his parents are out at a work party.

How important is money to you? –Very. I still need to buy clothes, pay rent, buy food, and all that.

How important is your family to you? –My family is everything.

How is your relationship now with your siblings? –Much better than it was. Finn and I have made great strides in our relationship.

How long are you on the internet every day? –A lot more than I used to be. I have so much research to do on pieces for work and then I'll be working on things for Parsons. Then, of course, I do try to Skype with Blaine when I can.

How many credit cards do you own? The one emergency card Dad gave me before I moved here.

How many lovers have you had so far? –One. And he's all I want.

How often do you meet your parents? –Not as much as I wish. Dad and Carole spend a lot of time in DC now that Finn and I are gone.

How old were you when you started dating? –Officially or unofficially?

How patient are you? –I'm extremely patient. I manage not to kill Rachel, don't I?

How religious are you? Do you pray regularly? –I'm not religious and I don't pray.

How romantic are you? –I'm a hopeless romantic. I expect HUGE gestures of romance.

How tall do you want your mate to be? –Just Blaine's hobbit-sized 5 feet 8.5 inches is fine with me.

If a relative died and left you a million dollars, what would you do with the money? –Buy a place in the city where Blaine and I can live, donate some, shop a little, and then make Blaine put the rest in a savings account. He's better at finance stuff than I am.

If you could change one event in history what would it be? –Karofsky kissing me.

If you could go on a vacation anywhere in the world where would it be? What stops you? –Paris. Definitely Paris. Right now, finances, school, and work stop me from whisking Blaine off to my favorite city, next to New York of course.

If you could know one historical figure very intimately, who would that be? Anna Wintour or Kate Middleton.

What are your political leanings like? Liberal.

What did you do during the summers when you were growing up? Helped Dad at the shop.

What do you consider the five biggest drawbacks of your personality? –This is difficult. Well, I have a tendency to snap at wait staff. Blaine hates that. I'm not as patient as Blaine. I don't always have my priorities in line. I have a bit of an ego sometimes too. And I can't really think of anything else.

What do you consider the five biggest strengths of your personality? –I work hard. I love my family and friends and Blaine. I'm ambitious. I'm good at what I do. I'm strong.

What do you consider your biggest achievement to date? –Securing this job at

What do you do for a living? What would you rather do, if money was not a consideration? –I work at and I'm doing what I love. Well, I'd rather be designing, but this is a stepping stone for me.

What do your parents do? –My Dad still owns the shop and he's a State Senator and Carole is a nurse at Lima Memorial and a Mom.

What has been your most generous act of charity, whether in cash or kind, yet? –We're letting Sam live at our house in Lima. I guess I'm part of that.

What is the most adventurous thing you've ever done? –Kissed Brittany.

What is the most expensive gift you've ever bought for someone? –Can't say ;)

What is the most stupid thing you've ever done? It had to do with kissing Brittany. I pretended to be "butch" for a week to bond with my Dad. Not my smartest idea. As Brittany put it, I'm "capital G Gay."

What is the movie you've loved the most and would watch again, given a choice? Why? Moulin Rouge. It has Blaine's and my wedding song in it.

What is your favorite sport? Shopping is my favorite sport.

What is your idea of a perfect evening? –If I'm alone, I'm asleep or watching a movie with a cup of tea. When I'm with Blaine, I kind of like when we go to the park in the evenings when no one is around and just sit on the swings and talk. I'll miss that when we're here in the city together.

What is your relationship like now with your father? –Not as close as we used to be, but he's my dad. I'll always love him.

What is your relationship like now with your mother? –I miss Mommy every day, but Carole is wonderful.

What was it like, growing up with your siblings? –I didn't grow up with Finn, but the past few years have been interesting, to say the least.

What was your relationship like with your father when you were growing up? –It was different than it is now, I'll tell ya that much.

What was your relationship like with your mother when you were growing up? –She was the only one who really got it and accepted me for who I was.

What would you do if your best friend disapproved of your significant other? –I'd tell Rachel she could fuck off. But she couldn't disapprove of Blaine; no one can, he's too adorable and loveable.

What's the best compliment you've ever received? –Honestly, when I went to my dad about my West Side Story audition, what he said to me really stuck with me.

What's the highest educational qualification you obtained? –High school diploma

What's the worst thing you ever did to a friend? –Well, Rachel and I didn't always get along, so I used to be pretty nasty to her.

What's your earliest childhood memory? –Ice skating with Mom and Dad.

When is your birthday? –November 27th.

When was the last time you cried –Today, because I miss Blaine.

When was the last time you felt really proud of yourself? –When I got my job at Vogue.

When was the last time you really laughed? –Blaine was running in his backyard with Esmerelda and he tripped over her. She yelped and he fell and then Esmerlda sniffed at him and ran to me. After I made sure Blaine wasn't hurt, I pretty much died. I don't know why, but it was just funny that Esmerelda came to me instead of barking at Blaine to get up.

When was the last time you told a lie? –Umm. I think it was to Rachel, telling her that her outfit wasn't completely atrocious.

Where you see yourself in five years' time? –In New York with Blaine, working at Vogue as a designer and working on my own label.

Which body part are you more likely to notice first in someone of the opposite sex? –Smile.

Which celebrity do you admire? –Beyonce.

Which has been your longest romantic relationship, so far? –My only one.

Which is the largest loan you've ever taken? –My school loans. Granted, they're not bad, considering Vogue is paying half of my tuition.

Which is the largest purchase you've ever made? –School.

Which is your favorite magazine? –I work for Vogue, so obviously I'm biased.

Which personality traits do you want your partner to have? Which of these are an absolute must? –Must be adorable, Must be dorky, Must be ambitious, Must be talented, Must be caring, Must love me, Must be named Blaine Devon Anderson.

Which religion do you belong to? –I don't belong to any religion.

Which was the last really impulsive thing you did? Are you an impulsive person? –Letting Rachel move in with me.

Would you prefer to marry someone who belongs to the same religion as you? –It wouldn't matter.

Would you rather live in a large urban city, a small town or in the countryside? Why? –I would prefer to live in the city, but as long as I'm with Blaine, I'm content really.

Kurt got to the end of his questions and put them away for his Skype date on Sunday. He sent a text to Blaine, telling him to never forget that he loved him. He set his phone on his bed and went to the kitchen to start on dinner. Rachel would be home soon, and would be expecting dinner. It was his night to cook, so he decided on Carole's recipe for lasagna, one of Blaine's favorites. While he was preparing the food, he thought about his boyfriend and what he loved about him while humming "Come What May" from Moulin Rouge. He didn't even notice Rachel coming into the apartment with Brody.

"Kurt! Hey! Kurt!" Rachel shouted.

Kurt jumped and almost tossed the salad in the air.

"Geez, Rachel, what the hell?! You scared me to death!"

"Well, it's not my fault you were in the middle of some fantasy about Blaine."

"Oh, did you two have Skype sex this afternoon or something?" Brody asked stupidly.

"No, we didn't. Now, shut the hell up and set the table you two. The lasagna is almost finished." Kurt commanded, rolling his eyes at Brody's obnoxious question. Kurt only wished that they had had Skype sex.

After dinner, Kurt saw that he had a text back from Blaine.

B: KH, I could never forget that. You're the love of my life, the peanut butter to my jelly, the cheese to my macaroni. I'll never stop loving you, not ever. Don't you ever forget that either, Kurt Hummel. Love always, BA xoxo

K: Sorry I didn't reply, sweets. I was making dinner. Lasagna, your fave. I miss you like freaking crazy and then Brody asked if we had had Skype sex this afternoon and I told him that we didn't, but I wish that we did and now I'm horny and rambling…so, yeah.

Kurt's phone buzzed back with a reply quickly.

B: Well, of course I miss you too. I had a peanut butter and banana sandwich that Esmerelda decided that she wanted too and ate the other half of, and I made some mac n cheese. Not as good as yours, but it'll do. And you're horny, baby? How can I help ;) Taking care of horny Kurt is my specialty!

K: What are you wearing?

B: Your hoodie and my Dalton basketball shorts.

K: Take them off and send me a picture.

Blaine sent Kurt a picture of himself making a goofy face, his half-erect penis barely shown in the photo. Blaine was just messing with Kurt now. Angry horny Kurt was better than just horny Kurt.

K: Take one a little lower, dumbass!

By now, both Kurt and Blaine were both stroking themselves in their respective beds. Kurt was biting his lip trying to keep quiet while Blaine was moaning away, enjoying this unscheduled sexting session. Blaine took a picture of his now hard cock and sent it to his boyfriend with the caption "Wish you were here, sexy ;)"

K: You have no idea how much I wish I was there too. Are you touching yourself?

B: Duh. Do I get a picture now?

Kurt pulled his cock out of his boxer briefs, where he'd been jerking himself off. It was fully hard, pulsing and leaking pre-come. It had been _way_ too long since he'd had some private Kurt time. Technically, now wasn't private, but he just couldn't wait anymore. He hoped that Rachel and Brody were too busy making out on the couch to some sitcom rerun to notice him. Kurt snapped the picture and sent it to Blaine.

B: Me gusta! You better not be touching yourself. I think I'm gonna be the one in charge tonight. So stop touching yourself right now.

K: Dammit, Blaine! What am I supposed to do? Could you at least call me so I can hear _you_ get off?!

Seconds later, Kurt's phone rang with Blaine's call. Kurt didn't even have to say anything before Blaine was speaking.

"So baby, how's life?"

"You know how life is right now, jerk. I can't even use anything because I'm not alone."

"Ooo! Exhibitionism. Kinky. That's one we haven't tried before."

"Shut up and tell me what you're doing."

"Well, lucky me, I am alone so I think I may just get the big boy toys out tonight. What one should I use?"

"The purple vibrator"

"Okay." Blaine said, getting up from his bed and going to the back of his closet. Kurt could hear the trunk open and Blaine searching the box. Blaine kept the sex toys buried underneath mountains of other personal things that Blaine liked to keep away from his parents. "Alright, babe, from now on, I'm the only one making noise. You make noise and I won't help you come tonight. Got it? Answer now." Blaine demanded.

"Yes, Blaine." Kurt said, already a little out of breath from the sheer will power he was exerting to keep from touching himself.

"Now, you'll only touch yourself where I say, and I'll tell you everything that I'm doing to myself, understand? Answer now."

"Y-yes Blaine."

"Uhhh. You sound _so _wrecked right now, baby. This is going to be fun." Blaine smirked, while pulling out the lube for the dildo. "Now baby, start stroking yourself _slowly_, I want you to drag it out while I finger myself open."

After putting his phone on speaker, Blaine put some lube on his finger and slowly started fingering himself, moaning and gasping the whole time, making Kurt writhe on his bed.

"Oh Kurt, this feels _so _amazing. You have no idea."

Kurt kept biting his lip to keep from making noise, still slowly stroking his cock, which was now dripping with pre-come. Kurt was still nowhere near close yet, but he was still aching for more.

Blaine added more lube and another finger and started to fuck himself with them. After more moaning and a few added swears, Blaine finally was ready for the vibrating dildo. Kurt had bought the dildo shortly after the Chandler incident, deciding to try and spice up their sex life. They still scheduled some things, but they tried to keep things fun. The toys definitely helped. Blaine slowly inserted the vibrator into his hole, groaning as he felt it stimulate his overly sensitive nerves just from sliding in.

"Oh-okay babe, it's in. I'm gonna start moving here soon, so I want you to start jerking yourself off a little harder, but don't make yourself come yet. Okay? Answer me, sweetie."

A groan was Kurt's only response. Blaine took that as an "okay," so he started moving the vibrator in and out of his hole. Once Blaine was adjusted, he turned on the toy. This produced a high-pitched keen from Blaine and Kurt accidentally let a moan slip through at the noise coming from his boyfriend's mouth. Blaine stopped for a second to reprimand his lover over the phone.

"I heard that Kurt. Since I'm feeling generous, I'll let you come tonight. When I see you again though, you are so in for it. You won't be able to sit for a whole week, baby." Blaine said, slightly breathless from his actions with the vibrator. "God, Kurt, I wish this was you doing this to me. I wish you were here. Ohhh, I'm getting close, baby. Talk to me, Kurt, just…say anything." Blaine moaned, moving the vibrator faster in and out.

"Oh Blaine. You're so desperate for it, aren't you? I wish I was there too, B. I'd fuck you so hard you could even breathe. Oh, Blaine, I'm so close. Are you almost there, baby?" Kurt said quietly, so Rachel and Brody couldn't hear.

A grunt was all Blaine was able to manage at the time. Kurt could tell just from that grunt that Blaine was close.

"Come for me, Blaine. Let me hear it." Kurt moaned, slowing the strokes of his hand so he could hold off his orgasm for just a little bit longer.

After a few seconds, Blaine let out a keening cry and spilled all over his hand and stomach. Kurt, after hearing Blaine's cry, followed suit not long after. Both men lay on their respective beds, panting and shaking from coming. Kurt was the first to speak after about a minute of after-glow.

"God, I miss you so much, B. You have no idea how much I wish you were here right now."

"I miss you too, Kurt. So much. This year is taking way too long for my liking." Blaine said, getting up from his bed and starting to clean himself up.

"I know, baby, I know. I'm ready for you to graduate and come here to live with me. I think I might start looking into new places, just for you and me. Is that okay?"

"Of course, Kurt. I would love nothing more."

"Okay. I'll start looking then. I might wait to tell Rachel though. I don't want her to think she's coming with us. Absolutely no way in hell is that happening. I don't want to have to be quiet all the time."

"And I don't want you to have to wear clothes all the time!" Blaine said with a laugh.

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes at Blaine's juvenile, but true, comment.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Kurt Elizabeth. You know it's true! You'd rather us walk around naked all day just as much as I would." Blaine said again.

Kurt laughed and gave a conceding sigh. "Not too much longer and that will be reality, B. I promise."

"I know you do." Blaine paused for a second to hold back tears. "Hey listen, there's some stuff I need to get done around the house and I'm sure you're exhausted, so I'm going to let you go, okay?"

"Alright, B. I love you, so so much."

"I love you too, baby. Sleep well. I'll see you for our Skype date on Sunday."

"Of course. Bye, sweetie." Kurt said.

"Bye, Kurt." Blaine answered. Both men hung up the phone at the same time. Kurt got up from his bed and peeked around the curtains to see if Rachel and Brody had noticed anything. Rachel had fallen asleep and Brody was starting to doze off as well. Kurt tiptoed out of his room and to the bathroom on the other side of the loft.

"Have fun, Kurt?" Brody asked sleepily.

Kurt stopped in his tracks. "Did Rachel hear too?" he asked.

"Doubtful. She's been asleep for a while now. It's no big deal, man. I don't give a shit. I know you miss him." Brody said quietly.

"Umm…thanks, Brody." Kurt said and continued to the bathroom. He closed the door and cleaned himself off and started his moisturizers. After he was finished, he tiptoed back out to his room, noticing that now, both Brody and Rachel were asleep. Kurt re-entered his room and laid down in his bed. He pulled a pillow close to him to cuddle with and turned off his lamp and went to bed, dreaming of the days when he and Blaine would be able to be together again.

_**POST-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I hope you liked the chapter. For those of you who stuck around for the smut, I hope it was to your standards. It was my first time writing anything super porny, so constructive criticism would be great if you have any. For those who didn't stay for the sex, I hope you liked the survey. As always, if you have questions you want me to include, review or PM me! Not totally sure when the next chapter will be up. I have a little of free time this semester, but I'm behind in some stuff, so I can't make any guarantees. Just know that I haven't totally abandoned this piece. I enjoy writing, I just am terrible with time management. Thanks for reading! Happy St. Patrick's Day to all who are celebrating! Xoxo Maggie!**_


End file.
